Body Language
by OurGloryDays
Summary: Finland realizes many things about Sweden, and learns some things he didn't know in the process, can Finland help heal Sweden's wounds?
1. Sweet Confessions

**Inspiration came to me WELL after my bedtime, haha. Um. **

**This is supposed to be mostly from Tino's point of view, although I looove writing from Berwald's. Heh. Heh. Heh. **

**Well, please let me know what you think! 3**

The shower water slid across Tino's curves and crevices, pooling just below him before eventually snaking it's way down the drain. Tino was lost, deep in thought, about the one thing he always hated, yet knew to be true in the back of his mind. The single word that had him blushing from ear to ear, but also furiously angered (and embarrassed), when said by Berwald. _Wife_.

Tino had given in, the truth was undeniable, he was technically the _wife_… He wasn't tall, or muscularly defined… He didn't have a deep booming voice… Let's face it, his features _are _rather girly. Despite this 'shocking' realization, he still refused to admit it to his…partner?

That was another thing that confused the man.

How exactly does one classify Tino & Berwald?

"I mean… He doesn't even know how much _I love him_…" Tino spoke his thoughts out loud, as little warm droplets of water gathered into his mouth.

"Berwald is always so kind." The Finn's heartbeat sped up slightly, reminiscing on how often the stoic man was there for him, Hana, and Peter. "But…I just- get so overflowed with happiness when I'm around him. I never think about telling him the truth… I _know _he has feelings for me, he nearly sings it when he's watching me cook."

He chuckled lightly, "and when he places those kisses on my forehead, he must actually think I'm sleeping…" Tino continued, his thoughts receding back into his head as he turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around his body.

_Wife._ Tino smiled, another revelation had just made its way into his brain. _That means Berwald is my husband._

He walked out of the bathroom, his head still preoccupied in thought, _husband. _Tino headed for the bedroom, when Peter stopped him.

"Mama, when's papa gonna be home?" Peter asked, concern in his eyes as he glanced to the clock on the wall.

Tino looked to the clock, and back at their son. _Their son. _"Papa's only about thirty minutes late, he should be home-"

The front door was thrown open and wind could be heard howling all throughout the house. Tino understood now that the weather must have taken a turn for the worse, delaying Berwald's trip home.

"Papa!" Peter ran up to the tired looking Swede, wrapping his arms around him, "Mama and I were so worried about you!"

Berwald grunted a reply before patting Peter on the head, and getting down on one knee to give him a proper hug.

That sight always makes Tino's heart melt. Berwald is such a fantastic father.

"W'rried?" Berwald questioned, blushing when he noticed that Tino was half naked and standing in the kitchen. This scene was definitely one of his fantasies, of course, minus Sealand.

"Well, it was getting late…" Tino's voice trailed off as he began thinking about the whole _wife_ thing. He decided he would tell Berwald how he felt after Sealand was put to bed.

Peter ran back into the living room and began playing with some action figures he'd left on the floor.

Berwald hung his coat up, took off his shoes and looked at Tino again.

Tino caught Berwald's look, and returned one of his own, this one with a smile and a blush. He was going to tell him, tonight.

They both headed for the bedroom. Berwald- to take off his work clothes, and get into something more comfortable. Tino- well, to put clothes on.

Tino had never seen Berwald without his shirt on. In fact, he was pretty sure he hadn't seen past Berwald's elbows. His face flushed as he imagined the perfectly defined body that must lie underneath his usual work attire of long sleeves and khaki's. Tino was definitely not going to say anything about them changing in the same room, and he was fairly certain that Berwald wouldn't say much either.

Berwald walked in first, followed by Tino, who closed the door after them. Tino began walking to his side of the closet, when Berwald caught him by the elbow.

"Tino." Berwald said, blushing a brilliant shade of red as he began taking the tie off from around his neck. Tino had already slipped on a pair of boxers, and was feeling around in his drawer for the shortest pair of shorts he owned. He knew that by wearing short shorts that later that night he could say he was cold, and therefore would be swept up into Berwald's strong arms, and that is when he would be honest with Berwald.

"Hm? What is it?" Tino asked, in the cutest voice he could manage, holding back his urge to start unbuttoning his _husband's_ shirt for him.

Berwald dropped his hands as his eyes drank up the sight of Tino, wearing only boxers, in such an intimate setting- their bedroom. He could feel any attempt at a word being choked out of his mind. Berwald was entranced. He wanted so badly to tell Tino how stunning he looked. How beautiful the curvature of his body is. How the warm light illuminated his eyes and made them look like sparkling amethysts. Simply put, Berwald was putty in his hands.

"Jus' don' look." Berwald mumbled, placing his hands on Tino's shoulders and turning him away from the Swede. It's not that Berwald was self-conscience, no, his body was incredibly fit. Something having to do with the thin air further north. It's just that, well, he had been in a lot of…predicaments…in the past. His body was covered in scars, from battles as recent as those with Denmark, and as long ago as those during his Viking days.

He made a point to hide them from Tino and Peter. He knew that they were just scars, and they were in the past. However, the truth was that each one had a story, and each story came from a victory or a defeat, ones that he wouldn't exactly enjoy retelling to his family. He knew his body well, knew that the sizeable gash on his left thigh came from Denmark, in which Sweden had lost. He knew that the three parallel scars that ran from the right side of his chest, down to the left side of his ribs were from the last Viking expedition that he did, where they pillaged an English farming town, and Berwald had been attacked by a famer with one of his farming tools. That last one hurt.

He tentatively unbuttoned his shirt, almost tempted to leave the bedroom, but he trusted Tino. In all honesty, he wanted to show Tino, but he didn't want the smaller nation to be frightened.

His shirt hung on his body, completely unbuttoned, as he fingered through his dresser drawer looking for the right length shirt, and pants, when he felt his shirt being pulled off his back, it was Tino.

"Ber…you know I won't judge!" Tino said playfully, as he slid the man's shirt off his back. Tino had gotten bored of waiting, and was actually looking forward to-

Berwald quickly turned around and held Tino in a tight embrace. Berwald's heart was racing; Tino could feel it beating against his own chest.

"T'no." Berwald mumbled into the Finn's ear. Their bodies were close, he could smell the clean scent of Tino's shampoo. Berwald placed his forehead on Tino's shoulder, and let out a sigh.

Tino was confused, happy, but confused. He ran his hand up Berwald's bare back to comfort him, and felt something other than what he expected. It was hard and muscly, yes, but there was another sensation. His back wasn't perfectly smooth; it felt like it was uneven, full of…

Tino understood.

Finally, Tino got it. He took a deep breath, and decided that now was the perfect moment to tell Berwald. Now, when Berwald must feel more exposed than ever before, and not just to anyone, but to Tino. Tino _knew_ that Berwald loved him. He knew it. Tino was always just so content with their happy family, he never thought about how _not _telling Berwald his feelings might make the Swede feel.

"Sve…" Tino started, choosing a familiar nickname rather than the man's real name, Berwald lifted his head and placed his chin atop of Tino's. Berwald was still holding Tino closer than ever before, although his heartbeat had slowed from the moment of initial contact.

"Ja." was his only response.

The Finn bit his lip. He couldn't just say _those _words. He felt so defenseless, and weak, thinking about what he was committing to by saying them. Tino began thinking that by telling Berwald, that someway or another, he might be the reason for putting another laceration on the man's body.

"Can…Can I see," Tino asked. "can I help?"

Berwald was relieved to know that Tino would stand by him rather than run away. He reluctantly, slowly, released the smaller man from his arms, exposing his damaged body.

Berwald refused to look into Tino's eyes while Tino examined the man's past. He was afraid to see the look of abhorrence that he expected. He didn't want Tino to feel hurt about anything; he didn't want Tino to be concerned. He just wanted to be as honest as he could.

He felt so burdened by the physical reminders of a past that hadn't existed for hundreds of years.

Berwald mustered up the courage to look at Tino, who stood there, with his hand slightly covering his mouth, his brows furrowed, and his eyes looking slightly glossed over.

The Swede looked away, in disdain of himself. That was what Berwald didn't want the most. He didn't want to see Tino cry. He felt helpless, and mad at himself for not showing Tino sooner. He-

He was being hugged.

Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald, burying his head in the man's chest. He placed a kiss right on a scar that ran diagonally across his body. He wanted to ask what happened, but knew that Berwald would talk later. He kissed the scar again.

"I love you." The words mindlessly slipped out of Tino's mouth. Tino could hear his _husband's _heartbeat pickup at those words. He smiled to himself, and kissed his chest once again. At this, Tino felt Berwald's hand behind his head, holding him closer to his chest. The man took a deep breath in and placed his forehead on top of Tino's head again.

"Been waitin' for th't." Berwald's voice sounded shaky to Tino. His breathing became slightly ragged. "Love ya, T'no." He whispered.

**My inspirations? An old camp song, and my love for men with scars... Like Vash the Stampede… Heh. Heh. Heh… **

**Please review! Pretty please!**

**With love, OurGloryDays**


	2. Filling the Void

_Filling The Void - Chapter 2_

**I wasn't really too sure about writing more. The last chapter **_**could**_** be considered complete. But…. I have an inkling. I want to run with it.**

Tino always knew that what he did impacted Berwald. If Tino smiled, Berwald blushed. If Tino frowned, Berwald would fix it. If Tino cried, Berwald would hold him. It sounds a little elementary, but Berwald was almost, predictable. Tino liked that. Tino needed that. Berwald's stability helped to keep him sane.

Tino couldn't get the image of Berwald's body out of his mind. He helplessly thought to himself, while preparing dinner, _what can I do?_

Berwald always helped the pain go away. Even without saying much of anything at all.

Tino put it to the back of his mind as much as he could, and continued dinner. It was a simple dinner, because he had started it so late. Just some seasoned chicken over noodles soaked in a traditional Finnish sauce (that Tino kept pre-made around the house for occasions such as this).

Nonetheless, his two favorite boys scarfed down the meal, and even Hanatomago got to have a little taste. The conversation was light, mostly concerning Peter and what he did that day.

The family retired to the living room, and began to watch a movie. Peter fell asleep on Tino's lap, so Tino carried him off to bed, telling Berwald that he'd be right back.

Tino tucked Peter into bed, laid an extra blanket across him because it was supposed to get cold that night, and turned to leave the room, softly closing the door behind him.

He walked back into the living room confidently. Tino had a plan, and now that Berwald knew how he felt, Tino wasn't going to beat around the bush any longer.

Tino glanced at Berwald, who had his legs outstretched on the coffee table, one arm resting on his lap, and the other was slung around behind the couch. He wanted to know everything.

Tino cuddled up next to him, something that he had only attempted once or twice, so he couldn't accurately guess his reaction. What he got was better than what was expected.

Berwald's harsh stare softened, his cheeks seemed to be set on fire, with the burn spreading from ear to ear. He kept his eyes on Tino the whole time, glancing down at his lips every other second. Tino knew what Berwald wanted. Hell, Tino wanted to kiss Berwald too!

He restrained himself. There was this whole new world to explore, and he didn't need permission anymore.

"Sve… What happened?" Tino asked, just after nuzzling into Berwald's neck.

He could hear the air passing through the Swede's lungs and the sound of his heartbeat.

"Lot." Berwald replied, seemingly trying to brush the topic off. His eyes regained their harsh stare, and the blush instantly receded.

"I want to know…everything, because you're my husband and I'm your wife." Tino's heart spoke for him once again, of course, saying everything right but leaving Tino feeling vulnerable.

Tino heard Berwald catch a breath, heard his heart beat louder. He lifted his head from the crook of the Swede's neck, and looked at him. Berwald seemed to be thinking. Not looking at Tino. His blush came back, his glare softened, his mind choosing words, his lips deciding when to start talking again.

Tino lingered a little longer on the sight of his lips. He felt his cheeks get hotter. He felt his chest lunge into his throat, almost willing him to do what his mind had done to him earlier.

"Pr'mise me, ya won't cry." Berwald stated, his voice fluctuating from a whisper to a mumbled response.

Tino was silent.

" 'll tell ya." He looked at Tino, whose eyes were still locked on Berwald's lips. Berwald blushed, and smiled faintly. He placed a curled index finger under the Finn's chin, gently lifting his gaze to his eyes. Their noses were just barely touching and Tino could feel the heat radiating off of the Swede's cheeks. He was so tempted…

"But I can't st'nd to see ya cry." Berwald whispered, he could feel his heart trembling and every muscle in his body telling him to kiss Tino. To finally steal the kiss he had dreamt about for centuries.

"Ber…" Tino couldn't take it. He felt frozen, only able to take shallow breaths; only able to think of how just one kiss might feel. He subconsciously licked his lips.

Just one…

Berwald slid his finger from under Tino's chin onto his cheek, tentatively placing his thumb above his finger, the rest of his hand cupping his wife's jaw. Silently he pressed their foreheads together, and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Tino closed his eyes, his heart throbbing, feeling close to bursting. Berwald slid his hand further back, gently pulling Tino closer, asking for permission…

"I love ya." A whispered confession slipped through Berwald's lips… Berwald closed his eves, leaning down, filling the void between their lips, filling the void in their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, haha.<strong>

**This was my first attempt at a kissing scene SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**ANY TIPS OR POINTERS WOULD be really appreciated :)**

**Oh, and there's more to come :)**


	3. Love?

SuFIn – Body Language

Chapter 3

**Okay, last chapter. **

Tino felt high. That kiss left his head spinning, put his heart on over drive. They had just parted; Berwald placed their foreheads together and looked into Tino's eyes. Longingly, lovingly. Tino loved this moment, the intimacy between him and Berwald.

"Come with me." Tino requested in his own little way. Tino's hand replacing his face in Berwald's own. Their fingers intertwined. The Swede blushed, and at that Tino's heart nearly jumped. Sure, he'd seen the man blush before, but it never actually occurred to him that the reason for Berwald's blush was himself.

Tino smiled, and led him into the bedroom.

"There's something I need to understand." Tino asked, his eyes pleading with Berwald to comply.

"Anythin' fer m' wife." Tino blushed. That word held a whole new meaning to him now. Tino looked to his feet, unsure of how to ask Berwald to share a past with him that he obviously tried to hide. His blush thickened at the frivolous thought of Berwald taking off his shirt for him, and Tino being able to explore his body, unrestrained.

"Let me see. Tell me. Please, I-I just…" Tino raised his eyes to look at Berwald's face. His eyes were downcast; his facial expression had never expressed so much _hurt_ before. Tino instantly felt regret, hoping he didn't ruin the night for the both of them.

Slowly, Berwald placed his hands on Tino's shoulders. Slowly, Berwald bent down, so that his and Tino's faces were at the same level. Berwald looked into Tino's eyes.

"Don' be sad." He said, with more seriousness than Tino felt to be necessary, but he understood, thinking about how he might feel if he were in Berwald's position. Tino nodded, and placed his hands on the ends of Berwald's shirt, and _slowly_ began to inch it up his body, keeping his eyes on Berwald's the whole time.

Tino could read his eyes like it was first grade Finish vocabulary. He used to be afraid of their constant stare. Now, he looked for the barely noticeable changes to them. He knew that a slight gloss over Berwald's eyes meant he was happy, but that when the left eye squinted a tiny bit more than the right, he was uncomfortable. It was easy, once you got the hang of it.

But right now, at this perfect moment in time, Tino observed a new feel to his eyes; Berwald had never been so dodgy with eye contact for as long as he had known him, except for when he first saw the scars earlier tonight. Tino quickly related the emotion to the same one he felt, when he confessed to love, and when he admitted to marriage. Tino named it vulnerability. He realized that his stoic, manly, brave Berwald could be hurt sometimes- and granted, by not just anyone. He understood that himself and Peter were probably the only ones who could do this to him.

He remembered the first time Berwald had to discipline Peter, and how Peter yelled at his papa, shouting things that he would have previously only said to Arthur. He remembered that later that night, after Peter had apologized, after Peter had been put to bed, after the dishes had been cleaned, the doors locked, and the lights turned off, that Berwald had held Tino's hand while they were lying together. Tino turned on the night-light to ask what was wrong, and saw that face for the first time. The _hurt._ The vulnerability.

Berwald's shirt was off, and they migrated to the bed. This time, Tino held his hand.

"Does it...hurt?" Tino asked, hesitating to touch the body he had touched so many times before.

"Not an'more." He replied, his gaze locked on Tino's in the same way it had been earlier that night. Tino could feel Berwald's heart racing as he placed a gentle hand on his chest, tracing the length of a particularly long scar, the longest he could see, that ran from the right side of his chest to the left side of his rib cage. Berwald let out a breath that he seemed to be holding in for the longest time.

"t's old." Was his answer to Tino's lingering finger, and his questioning glance into Berwald's eyes. "Vik'ng days. Engl'sh f'rmer got me. Hurt 'lot." He mumbled to explain, realizing he hadn't satisfied Tino's detective-side with his first answer.

Tino felt saddened by this, he didn't want Berwald to be hurt, ever. He wished that he could change it, somehow. Tino wished that he could have at least been there to clean up Berwald's wounds so they could have healed properly, leaving very small scars. That was how Tino's battle wounds were taken care of; someone always helped him out when he was hurt.

Tino froze for a second, realizing that people were probably too terrified to help Berwald out. Tino imagined how intimidating a bloodied Berwald might look. He promised he wouldn't express his sadness, so he decided to continue on.

"Hm." Tino's finger danced to the next spot on his chiseled body, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. He found his next culprit, a small jagged scar on the right side of his ribcage. Tino raised his eyes to meet Berwald's, silently asking again.

"W'rld war two." Berwald cleared his throat, he realized that he'd have a lot to say tonight. "Bar f'ght. Ya w're pass'd out drunk, n' Brag'nsky was..." He averted his gaze, slightly squinting that left eye, "…messin' with ya. I didn' like 't." Berwald had returned his attention to Tino, wondering where his finger was going to go next.

Tino blushed, he undeniably loved this man, and absolutely did not remember that night. He slid his finger around and around in a swirl while trying to decide where to question next. He noticed a gash that continued below his pants, and questioned his own intentions about asking about that scar. He decided to move to one on his left shoulder, bringing their faces closer together, and slightly cuddling up next to Berwald.

"What happened here?" He implored, placing his nose and lips on the faded scar, breathing in Berwald's masculine scent.

"Norge… Doubt'd his mag'c." The Swede 'smiled', and looked into Tino's eyes, "Don' doubt his mag'c." Tino giggled, and brushed his eyes over the scar that was half covered by Berwald's pajama pants.

Berwald looked in the direction of Tino's gaze and blushed, feeling his throat choke up and his mind scramble; he wondered what Tino was thinking. He decided not to say anything.

"Sve?" Tino brought the still-blushing Berwald's attention back to him, "What happened there?" Tino innocently asked, refusing to put a hand anywhere near the gash in order to avoid any sort of misconception. He was truly curious, but to be completely honest, he wasn't only curious about the gash…

Berwald shifted a little, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He looked a little irritated, and Tino was just about to tell him that he didn't have to answer, until the Swede opened his mouth.

"Emb'rrassin.' Don' like that 'ne v'ry much." To say that Tino was intrigued was an understatement. Tino nudged Berwald with his shoulder, trying to get him to tell, but Berwald stayed quiet. After a few nudges more, Tino decided to try and get the answer out of him another way.

Feeling rather shameless, Tino trailed the tip of his finger down from the scar on his shoulder, to the center of his chest where he let it linger for a second. There was no scar there, so Berwald looked at him confused. Tino smirked and slid his finger down to just above his navel, watching the goose bumps perk up after his finger. He could feel Berwald's heart beat again. The Finn, now intentionally teasing Berwald, had looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please tell…?" Tino gave him the puppy-dog-face, causing Berwald to blush, and look back at Tino's finger.

Tino trailed his finger a little lower, until it was resting just at the very tip of the gash. He looked back up at Berwald, who had closed his eyes. Tino thought this was an attempt to avoid the puppy-dog eyes, but in all reality, he had fallen asleep. The faint sound of a snore had cut off his thinking process, and Tino had remembered how tired Berwald looked when he came home from work.

"Maybe I'll ask about that one another time…" Tino whispered, after yawning. "I like this game." He said with a smile, as he pulled the blankets over himself and Berwald.

All of the movement woken Berwald up for just long enough for the couple to cuddle next to one another, after all, tonight was supposed to be a cold one.

There, just before falling asleep, with his head nuzzled into Berwald chest, Tino finally realized how to classify him and the snoring Swede. They, along with Peter and Hanatomago, were a _family. _

"_I love you," _Tino whispered, as he kissed Berwald's bare chest, _"forever."_

**Thanks for reading you guys, it means a lot to me! But please, please review! **

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays**


	4. Preservation

SuFin - Body Language

Chapter 4

**I lied. Not sure how many chapters there will be, but I'm thinking two more. Da?**

Nearly five months had passed since that night, which Tino felt to be so long ago. He had come to discover that Berwald was a rather modest man about "makin' love," as he said it. Even though the couple had been presented with numerous opportunities to do so, Berwald always stopped short of Tino being able to take his boxers off. Tino figured it was from the "emb'rrassin'" scar, but Berwald always claimed to be waiting for the right time.

It was frustrating, and also rather gentlemanly. Tino and Berwald had shared some rather _exciting_ nights since their fist kiss, but, to be honest, Tino wanted more. There was so much tension in the air on those nights when Tino was feeling extra…_hungry_… When Tino would kiss too fervently, hoping for more from his man, but to no avail. Berwald would slow the pace down, keeping a level head and not getting caught up in the moment. Sure, he always made sure Tino was absolutely satisfied, but Tino longed for just a little more.

Tino didn't really even care about that one particular scar that seemed to run to his lovers nether regions, simply because he had gotten used to it. The fact of the matter was that the Swede's entire body, aside from his face and neck (surprisingly), were covered in scars. Scars ranging from teensy-tiny nicks that were so old and healed over that the Swede didn't even remember where they came from, (Most of those, he discovered were on his legs- and Tino, being the 'detective' that he is, deduced that they were just from running through forests as a Viking and such.), to the four-inch scar on the man's lower back.

That one Tino _really _hated, mostly because, when examining his lover's body close enough, he realized that the four-inch scar on Berwald's back, and a slightly smaller scar on his lower abdomen aligned perfectly. To Tino, it seemed that Berwald had been stabbed in the back. He never really found them interesting individually because he just assumed they were from Berwald's woodworking hobby. So he decided that instead of another make out session before bed, Tino would ask about the two scars, hoping they were _just_ from woodworking.

"Be, do these two scars match for a reason?" Tino implored, holding an index finger on each scar, preventing the man from getting into bed.

Berwald grunted a reply and hugged Tino, placing a chaste kiss on the man's lips.

"Did…you get stabbed…in the back?" Tino asked, forcing the words out of his mouth, as the two of them began preparing the bed for sleep, removing the throw pillows, and folding down the decorative sheet (that Tino just had to have). He wanted to know who did such an awful thing to his husband. Tino wanted revenge, and all he needed to know was a name.

Berwald laid down in bed, with Tino curled up next to him. The Finn looked into his eyes and silently begged for an answer, a tactic he knew always worked after a few minutes.

"Was a w'man." Surprise and shock sped through every inch of Tino's being. A woman? Tino instantly assumed that this woman was a lover of Berwald's, and his heart sped as his mind began to race. He was absolutely silent. Thankfully, Berwald continued.

"Brag'nsky n' I use' ta be… close, sorta." He kissed the Finn's forehead in an effort to reassure him that nothing scandalous ever happened between him and the Russian. " 'e's gotta littl' sist'r. Name's N'talia…"

"She's crazy, I know her!" Tino interjected, his head on Berwald's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, and the sound of his voice as it rumbled in his chest.

Berwald's throat went dry as he tried to explain the situation without actually recalling to Tino all the details. "N'talia didn' like me ver' much." He mumbled, hoping Tino would understand, and not be too upset over perhaps the most heart-wrenching blemish he had.

Tino remained silent. He was furious, but not about to hit a girl. And since when were Berwald and Ivan on good terms? He realized that Berwald's silence meant that Tino would have to coax the details out of him.

"So what happened?" Tino asked, placing a gentle hand atop of the smaller scar.

"Met 'er on my walk h'me fr'm Brag'nsky's," the man mumbled, "she came a' me, yellin'." He said, placing his hand atop of Tino's. "I won' hit a g'rl." He declared, as he intertwined their fingers.

"So Natalia stabbed you!" Tino asked, confused, and upset about the violent crime committed, and to the whole situation.

"Ja." Berwald admitted, feeling relieved. He liked being able to tell Tino the things he hated admitting to himself. It almost made his burdens feel bearable; knowing that the ones he cared for so much wouldn't think he was horribly grotesque. " 't's okay, T'no. 't's in th' past. Can't do an'thing 'bout 't now."

Berwald looked at his body, and then to Tino's. Tino had nearly perfect skin, only a few nicks here and there. It- he, rather, was so beautiful, lying there next to him, with his head on his chest. Berwald took a deep breath, catching the fresh, clean scent of Tino's shampoo in his airway. He adored that smell.

"Bea'tiful." He mumbled more to himself than to Tino, gingerly kissing the top of the Finn's head before rolling to his side and holding Tino in a close embrace. Oh, how the Swede loved to cuddle. How did he get so lucky to find someone like Tino?

"Huh? What was that, Be?" Tino didn't quite hear what the man said, and he had learned that if Berwald said something, without being prompted to, that it was something important.

Berwald blushed as Tino's eyes met his; he felt his heart speed up as Tino's lips brushed his, innocently. There was so much passion he was holding in. The Swede truly wanted his and Tino's first time to be special. He was waiting for tomorrow night, Raivis's birthday party. Peter was going to stay the night at the Latvian boy's house, and therefore, leaving him and Tino alone.

"Yer bea'tiful, T'no." Berwald said, feeling his heart soar as Tino smiled at the compliment, and placed another, more endearing, kiss on Berwald's lips.

The couple cuddled in silence, until Tino felt a shiver up his spine. He decided now would be a good time to pull the covers over the both of them.

Tino looked up into Berwald's face. His eyes were closed, with his glasses still on his face. He was sure that the other man wasn't entirely asleep, but just resting in that peaceful place between consciousness and slumber. Before covering up their bodies, Tino glanced down to that scar that was half hidden. He was now more intrigued as to find out why that one happened, because he truly did not expect the answer he got tonight.

As Tino sat up, his mind wandered to what other scars might lie hidden under the Swede's boxers. Terribly tempted, and hoping Berwald would be very compliant, Tino placed his hand on the Swede's hip. Berwald opened his eyes, slowly, peacefully. They looked into each other's eyes, Tino asking, Berwald answering.

Tino gently slid his thumb under the elastic of Berwald's boxers, keeping his eyes on the Swede's. Tino was looking for those slight changes in the man's eyes. No change. He persisted.

Berwald took a breath and watched Tino's hand, as Tino watched his eyes. He was nervous.

"Finn." The man looked slightly unsettled, "I alw'ys loved ya." Berwald confessed, blushing, before deciding that he should just get the telling of this scar over with.

"Be~" Tino placed a chaste kiss on the scar that he was slowly revealing. "I'll always love you."

**A few more where this came from, and I got a pretty darn good reason for this mysterious scar of Sweden's! Oohohoh! **

**Stay tuned for next time! OurGloryDays, xoxo.**


	5. Greed and Lust

_Greed and Lust_

**Chapter 5? Wow. This is actually more than I expected to write. More to come, maybe...**

Tino's heart was pounding, he actually felt himself getting excited over _finally_ being able to see Berwald without anything on. Tino wasn't sure, though, if his excitement, and the beating in his chest were of elation, or if they were a primal reaction to fear, the fight or flight response. Tino's thoughts began to race as he slid the man's boxers down another inch. He saw the uneasiness in the Swede's eyes, but he also saw the need to say something, or the need to learn something. He figured Berwald's reaction would be completely based off of Tino's own reaction, so he tried not to jump to conclusions.

_What if…Berwald is disfigured?_ Tino let his thoughts slip, and looked down, for the first time as to how little of Berwald's skin was revealed, but to how much bigger the gash got. He felt his heart stop, his throat tie into knots, and his face get hot and scrunch up into a worried mess. Tino's mind yielded to his heart. He gave in, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He didn't want Berwald to be hurt like_ that_. That just wasn't fair!

Silently, a burning tear ran down Tino's cheek. Followed by two more. Berwald pulled Tino close to him, just as the floodgates broke. Tino wept, nearly silent, aside from the occasional sniffle, and Berwald's calming "shhh's."

"Be," Tino asked, face still buried in the man's chest, "can you just-" Tino broke off to catch his breath, he hadn't cried this much since, since, well he couldn't remember since when... "C-can you just tell me?"

Berwald placed a long and silent kiss on the top of Tino's head, squeezing him to his body, confirming to Tino that he would tell. Silently, Tino swore to himself that if Natalia were the offender again, that she would have it coming to her, despite her being a woman.

"R'member, T'no?" Tino looked up at Berwald, slow tears still dropping from his eyes. "r'ght b'fore we left Math'as's, th't fight h'm an' I had?"

"Yeah, I remember," Tino recalled the memory, shuddering. It was awful, really. Norge had locked Tino in his room just as the yelling began. There was so much yelling, so, so much incomprehensible yelling. Tino hated that fight (and all fights, really), and was glad it was the last one he had to deal with. However, Tino also had a pleasant memory of that night, and he blushed as he said it aloud, "because, right before that you asked if I would be coming with you…"

Berwald blushed, he was glad Tino remembered the good. It took Berwald probably two months to come up with enough courage to ask Tino to run away with him.

"Th't night, I t'ld Math'as" Berwald hated this part of the memory, "th't me an' ya w're gonna run 'way t'gether. An' th't I was gonna m'ke ya m' wife."

"So that's what the fight was about…" Tino said to himself, not really asking, just confirming. Berwald grunted and continued on.

"Denm'rk didn' like th't ver' much." Berwald cleared his throat, "Math'as said, th't ya w're his. Th't he…n' ya…" Berwald lowered his eyes, avoiding contact with Tino's. He could feel his heart breaking all over again, as Mathias's words came ringing into his thoughts. Berwald knew that they were lies, that Mathias and Lukas had something going on, not him and Tino.

"He said that we were what?" Tino could feel a vein bulging in his temple as he struggled to comprehend the Swede's broken sentences.

"Makin' love." Berwald's face had flushed. He hated thinking that there was even any possibility that the annoying prick had gotten to Tino. He looked to Tino, despite the vulnerability. He needed that answer. The truth was whatever came from Tino's lips, and Berwald never had the opportunity to ask him about it before. He was tense, his hands balled into loose fists, and his jaw clenched. He needed to know.

"Berwald," Tino whispered, "never. He tried, but I always got away from him." Tino felt his heart break, thinking that Berwald had been living with that silent burden for so long. Mathias had it coming to him; that was for sure. Tino placed a kiss on the Swede's lips, gently. "Did Mathias do this to you during that argument?" Tino placed a warm hand over the partially exposed scar.

"Ja." Berwald replied, lifting his glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose. "Math'as w'nt crazy. I told L'kas ta put ya in yer room, didn' wan' ya to get hurt." Berwald put his glasses on the night table, and pulled a few tissues from the tissue box. Tino's tears had just stopped falling, so he dried Tino's cheeks, dried his own chest, and placed the tissues back on the nightstand. "St'rted scre'min' th't he'd c'strate me. Yellin' that I can't be a h'sban' wi'out m' manhood."

Tino gasped, _no, no, _could it really be? No! It's impossible, Tino knew that there was something down there, he'd seen the (rather large) bulge a couple of times over the past few months.

Berwald blushed, "Don' wanna go into d'tails." He said, before he began tugging his boxers off with his free hand, his other hand occupied with Tino still lying on it. His blush thickened, as he exposed more of his body, hesitating to expose it in its entirety. Tino looked back at Berwald, who seemed to be choosing his words in his head.

"Tino, I h've a part missin'." Berwald confessed hurriedly, as he revealed the rest of the scar, revealing to Tino his manhood. At first Tino couldn't take his eyes off of Berwald's, the pain in his face and eyes evident. He didn't like this, knowing that Berwald had taken a beating for Tino. He hated it actually. He knew Berwald was waiting for him to look, he knew Berwald was waiting for his reaction. He understood all of that. But before he looked, there was something that he needed to get off his chest, something that had been boiling inside of him since Berwald's first revealed his scars to him.

"Berwald," Tino took Berwald's face in his hands, locking their eyes together in a dance of pain and temptation, "no matter what. No matter the scars, nor the fights, nor the stupid things Peter's uncles may say from time to time. No matter the long and heartbreaking Christmas season when I wish I'd have more time for you. No matter the money, the weather, the… the anything! I will love you. Always."

Berwald's hands managed to find their way to Tino's face, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss, and then nodding to him. Yes, Tino understood, Berwald was disfigured, but at least Berwald understood that his disfigurement didn't make Tino love him any less.

The Finn tore his eyes from his husband's. Half of him wanted more kisses like that, but the other half of him knew that he needed to see, not only for himself, but also for Berwald. Truth be told, Tino would do anything for the man.

He took a deep breath,

And slowly let it out.

At first Tino's eyes could only see what he had wanted to see for so long, his lover's… but, as his eyes trailed the scar, he noticed how it curved, barely missing Berwald's manhood, but taking a piece of his family jewels. Tino felt relief, combined with frustration, anger and sorrow all in an instant.

He wanted to say something but felt that an apology wouldn't make sense. Tino moved his body lower, pulling Berwald's boxers off for his legs entirely. By ding so, he noticed one other scars, on his left outer thigh.

"Denm'rk." Berwald said with a shrug, feeling relieved, nervous, slightly aroused and excited at the fact that Tino was so close to his man-parts, closer than he had ever been before. Tino placed chaste kisses on Berwald's scar, from the part that he was so used to seeing exposed, all the way down to his "missin'" part. Tino wanted to show the Swede that he truly loved every part of his man. His husband.

At this last kiss, Berwald let out a quick breath of air, he had never been kissed _there_ before.

Tino chuckled, placed another, more suggestive, kiss on that sensitive spot, and looked into his lover's eyes. He wasn't shocked to see the hint of lust in them, no, he knew that if Berwald were to take off his boxers he'd be put in a rather pleasant mood too.

Tino was just slightly jealous of how in-control Berwald was of his body. He had just kissed an incredibly erotic area - twice, and Berwald's, ahem, member, hadn't made a move. Tino pressed on, hoping to get lucky, by placing more and more sensual kisses in this area. He only kissed at first, watching Berwald's reaction to make sure he wasn't going to stop him.

After watching the man's eyes roll to the back of his head, seeing him bite his lip, feeling him place a hand atop of his head, lacing it with his hair, and hearing him let out nearly inaudible moans and grunts of pleasure- Tino decided that it was safe to assume that Berwald really wasn't waiting for the right time, that he was just nervous. And in Tino's mind this meant that they were finally going to have-

"T'no" Berwald let his name slip from his lips, exasperated, and his heart pounding.

**Oh… What have I gotten myself into? **

**Not sure if I can continue this. Haha, I'm not too experienced in this field lol...**

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays.**


	6. Kisses & Scars

_Scars & Kisses_

Tino kissed, at first in an effort to relate to Berwald that he loved everything about him, but as soon as the Swede laced his fingers through his hair, something flipped a switch inside of him. He hadn't really been thinking all too much about how truly sexual the situation was, but that small gesture, and the breathy way he said his name, had him aroused already.

Tino glanced up at Berwald. He had taken off his glasses, and his eyes were closed, he wasn't falling asleep was he?

Fearful of the man falling asleep, Tino decided to make a bold move, licking his lips, and sliding his hands between Berwald's inner thighs, he placed one more lingering kiss at the deep end of the scar, before running his moist tongue up to the hilt of his penis.

Berwald drew in a deep breath from his nose, his nostrils flaring, and looked down at Tino through half lidded eyes. There was something so completely sexy, primitive and dominating about that look, something that made Tino's mouth water, made his gut coil and made him take a short, yet filling breath.

Tino explored more, tasting Berwald for the first time. The more he licked, the more Berwald took those nostril-flaring breaths. Tino began slowly moving his hands up the Swede's thighs, sliding only the tips of his fingers up, and just before hitting any sweet spots; he teasingly changed their direction, moving them along the crease between his upper thigh and groin.

"Mm, T'no…" Berwald pleaded, sounding even more excited and breathless. Before Berwald could continue, Tino had his head back between the man's legs, licking and sucking on his remaining ball.

To be completely honest, Berwald's taste was exactly how Tino had expected it to be. It's complicated to explain, but his smell was the same way, earthy, salty, _manly._ Tino loved it.

With his hands resting just above Berwald's erection, Tino decided that he would try to take this as far as he could; because, God, had he been waiting for this moment. He slid his palm down to grasp Berwald's member, slowly pumping it, as his tongue teased him for just a bit longer. He took this opportunity to steal another glance at Berwald, who had rolled his head back, only allowing Tino to see the underside of his jaw. Tino let his eyes lazily slide down Berwald's scarred body, taking in the scars, and the tensing muscles. At each movement some muscle on his body would flex, whether it is his left bicep, or his (incredibly sexy) abs. Tino took in a deep breath, planning his next move.

"Be~" Tino whispered, as he slid his tongue up that same scar, this time taking his first taste of Berwald's dick. It was massive, and Tino definitely had mixed emotions about that. It had been quite a while since he last slept with someone, and he wasn't entirely sure if he'd be able to...ahem, accommodate… to Berwald's size, but on the other hand, Tino hadn't been laid in _so long_ that his heart began to race as the thought of how damn good it feels flooded his mind. Tino reached the head of his dick, and he let his tongue swirl around it, thoroughly wetting it, before he decided to teasingly allow the tip in his mouth.

Berwald's breath hitched again, his fingers tensed and tangled further in Tino's hair; he slid his free hand down his body stopping at his navel. His knees bent, his toes curled. He let out an exasperated grunt just before biting his lower lip and pressing his head back further into the pillow. His hips lightly bucked before he stretched his legs back out, and looked back down at Tino.

Tino didn't realize how much power he had until that moment, and as soon as he did, he couldn't help but smirk. Oh yes, tonight Tino was going to get what he wanted.

Tino slipped his tongue back into his mouth to the return the moisture to it, and in the meantime he started pumping Berwald faster, causing Berwald's (and Tino's) breathing to speed up out of excitement. Tino slowed then removed his hand, replacing it with is his tongue, now beginning to thoroughly lubricate Berwald's dick with his own saliva.

Up and down, each lick left Berwald's body twitching and flexing, his chest falling and rising.

"Tino, Gud, T'no. Vänligen…" Tino didn't know much Swedish, but he knew enough to understand his husband pleading for more. Happily Tino obliged, taking the entirety of the Swede in his mouth.

"Mmm..." Berwald happily responded to Tino's not-so-innocent gesture. Tino continued to suck, experimenting with Berwald's dick in his mouth, finding out just what made him _tick._

…..

Tino could only smirk, and silently giggle to himself as he hopped off the bed, walking to the bathroom after Berwald had fallen asleep.

That was exciting, he decided, as he began brushing his teeth for the second time before going to bed that night. Sure, he was slightly confused as to why Berwald didn't want to have sex, and to what the 'right time' meant, but nonetheless, he learned something new (well more than that, considering…) about the Swede; which would ultimately progress their relationship.

He spat, rinsed off his toothbrush and began pouring some mouthwash in a little cup before shooting it into his mouth, that is, that was what Tino had intended to do before the bathroom door slowly creaked open.

_Fuck!_ He thought to himself, hoping that somehow Peter hadn't woken up and heard anything that happened that night. Bravely, and only in his boxers, Tino poked his head around the corner of the bathroom, still holding the cup of mouthwash in his hand, and walked out into the dark hall. There was nobody. Tino looked up, thinking maybe the air conditioner vent had pushed the door open, but no such luck, there wasn't said vent in sight.

Tino drew in a breath, and released it slowly, taking a blind step back into the bathroom, and nearly tripping over Hanatomago, causing him to spill his cup of mouthwash down his body, and making both him and Hana to yelp loudly.

_Great, now I've probably woken up the entire house,_ Tino thought to himself, while crouched over, petting Hana to make sure their dog was all right. Sure enough, Tino heard his bedroom door creak and the familiar sounds of Berwald's footsteps rushing towards him. It was actually kind of nice to know that if anything ever did happen, Berwald would do something about it. But for now, Tino resigned himself to his embarrassing fate, and began wetting a washcloth to wipe up the spilled mouthwash off his body and the floor.

"I he'rd a…" Berwald voiced, obviously still half asleep and also in his boxers, placing his head on the doorframe as he watched his small Finn clean up the mess. He smirked, and contentedly watched Tino, realizing what he was doing, and why he was doing it. Berwald continued into the bathroom, gently pulling the damp cloth from Tino's grasp, kissed him lightly on the lips, and began wiping Tino's chest. After each wipe, Berwald placed kisses on the cleaned areas, trailing further and further down his body.

Tino could see where this was going, was this the 'right time' that Berwald had aforementioned? Surely not, this was just a scene in their bathroom, something that was caused by Tino's lack of coordination, and the fact that he gets scared too easily. Hana took this chance to scamper out of the room, which was probably a good thing, considering that the mouthwash happened to run _all_ the way down.

Berwald picked Tino up, placing him gently on the bathroom counter, now completely disregarding the cleaning of Tino's body, and just kissing, everywhere. The lower his kisses got the shorter they became, Tino assumed this to be mostly because the positioning was awkward and hunched over.

"Love ya Finn," Berwald mumbled in between kisses, his hot breath clinging to Tino's bare skin, leaving the ghosts of goose bumps behind it. Tino, fumbling with words at this moment, resigned to let out a breathy moan, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Who knew his Swede could be so entrancingly affectionate? Berwald's kisses began running up his body again, this time lingering on his neck, leaving trace amounts of barely noticeable hickies here and there.

Berwald slid his hand along Tino's curves, eventually resting at his hips. His lips began trailing up further, first all along his jawline, next, behind his ears, and slowly to his ear lobes, biting and nipping at them; Berwald reveling in the small, satisfactory moans that escaped Tino's lips, Tino thoroughly enjoying the taboo late-night loving in the bathroom.

"Papa?" Peter's sleepy voice echoed through the bathroom, causing the two grown men to freeze and hold their breaths. There were several things wrong with this situation, but each man began thinking of what disturbed them the most.

For Tino, this was the position him and Berwald were in, the hickies, the moans that Peter had probably heard. Blushing he looked at Berwald, silently asking what they should do, when Tino took into account that Berwald had been shirtless, and nearly pantless. _Scars. Scars that Tino & Berwald hadn't yet told Peter about._

Tino could see it in Berwald's eyes; the same thoughts he was thinking were coursing through his veins. Except, well, that he had been trying to think a way out of this before Tino had even registered the severity of the situation.

Hopefully Peter was just too tired to notice anything, Tino thought as he climbed off the counter, Berwald still frozen in place. Tino walked towards Peter, and closed the bathroom door behind him. Hopefully he's got stubborn eye boogers that mangle his vision and therefore the world constantly looks distorted to him, in which case there would be no problem. Tino turned on the hall light and looked down at Peter.

"Why are you up, honey?" He cooed, trying to not sound like a rambling, nervous bag of bones caught up in a sticky midnight situation.

"I heard you and Hana…" Peter started, looking earnestly into Tino's eyes. "So I went to find papa, but he wasn't in your room! So I got scared because I kept hearing noises…" Tino blushed, knowing _exactly_ what those noises were from, making a mental note to always close the door behind him, all the way, from now on. "Mama! What happened to papa! Is he hurt! I- I saw-" Tino made the 'shush' notion, placing a single finger over two pursed lips, cutting Peter off.

"No, Peter, papa's not hurt. Papa's strong." Tino harshly whispered, knowing it was all he could manage saying, without letting on too much. He began leading Peter back to his room, when Berwald stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his body. Berwald looked to Tino and turned the hall and bathroom light off, Tino assumed him to be hiding under the cover of darkness.

Peter turned around, releasing his hand from Tino's.

"Papa, what happened to you?"

**Hi everyone! Well, well, well, sorry for the slow update… Lets just say I got busy with one thing after another, after another, and so on. But, hey, there's more to come! Well I hope you liked it! And sorry, I'm honestly not too good with louder characters… Like Sealand, haha. Any suggestions for any way to better suit his character would be ¡mucho apreció! **

**Thank you!**

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays**


	7. Early Mornings

SuFin – Body Language

Chapter 7

"Papa, what happened to you?" Peter's eyes bore through the darkness as the faint moonlight lit the hall in a faded scene of greys and blacks. The silence seemed to slice straight through Tino's heart, he couldn't gauge Berwald's reaction, but he could tell you that this paralyzing feeling probably hurt Berwald more than it could ever hurt himself. He knew it had to. Berwald always had a soft spot for Peter; one could definitely say that he was 'Daddy's little boy.'

"Papa?" Peter shuffled over to Berwald, hugging him around the waist, just as he does every day when Berwald comes home from work. And like clockwork, Berwald knelt down on one knee, hugging his son back, allowing the towel to fall to the ground. Tino could feel his heart ripping and lurching from his chest as he walked over to join his favorite boys. Tino got down on both knees, and wrapped his arms around the two of them; Hana, not wanting to miss out on the fun, scampered over and squirmed her way into the middle of the hug.

There was a lingering sadness in the air, but by no means was it unpleasant. It may be complicated, it may hurt, but this was their family. It was small, and considered unconventional by most, but there was so much love. There was so much love in this one hug, in this small circle of warmth. It was more of an unforgettable moment, one that will be looked back upon as necessary, and Tino knew that, Tino accepted that.

" 's time fer bed." Berwald whispered, pulling Sealand to him, picking him up as he stood. Peter placed his head in the crook of Berwald's neck, mumbling something along the lines of "I don't wanna." The Swede looked to Tino, still on the floor, and extended a hand out to him, "T'gether." Tino intertwined their fingers, stood, and called out to Hanatomago.

"You too, Hana." Tino smiled, kissed Berwald's shoulder, and headed for their bedroom. Opening the door, Tino scurried over to the bed, straightened out the comforter, and put an extra pillow on the bed, though he had a feeling that they were all going to cuddle up with Berwald tonight. He was happy, to be honest. Berwald laid Peter down on their bed, a mumbled protest claiming he wasn't tired spilling from his lips. Tino crawled in beside Peter, with Hanatomago curling up at the foot of the bed. Berwald slipped on some pajamas, closed the bedroom door, unplugged the alarm clock, took off his glasses, and lay down beside his wife and son.

"I love you… Mama… Pa… pa…" Peter mumbled, slightly awake due to all the movement. Tino couldn't take it; Peter could be so damn adorable, when he wasn't busy being an obnoxious child. Internally he acknowledged how tired he was, but his eyes refused to close, he patiently waited for the Swede to get settled in, so he could get settled himself. Finally, Berwald let out a nearly silent sigh, and pulled Peter and Tino closer to him. Peter was snuggly cocooned, his head between the two men's chests, allowing Tino and Berwald to share a pillow.

Husband and wife snuck a couple of quiet kisses, Berwald lingering on the last one, before Tino broke it off, placing his hand on the Swede's cheek. Tino was fighting his heavy lids, willing his eyes to stay open, searching for Berwald's expression in the dark. There it was, _that look _in his eyes. Berwald looked so uneasy, with his brows furrowed, his eyes pleading to Tino for help.

"T'no, wha' do I…" Berwald whispered, closing his eyes, and removing Tino's hand from his cheek, holding it in his own. They lay in silence for what felt like hours, comfortable hours.

"Ber, just show him, and let him ask. If he wants to know, he'll ask. Just tell the truth…" Tino whispered, his mind shutting down. He felt Berwald's arm wrap around his wait, effectively pulling Tino and Peter even closer to him. It had been so long since Peter last slept with his mama and papa. The bed was so warm, so full.

…..

Tino woke to Hana whimpering, begging to be let out for a morning bathroom break. He grudgingly opened his eyes, trying to gather his surroundings. Peter was still cocooned in between Berwald and Tino, Berwald's heavy arm draped over the two of them, Hana gently pawing at the door. Tino was an awful morning person; he needed coffee and sugar, and sugar and coffee before even thinking about starting his day. Internally he groaned, and wondered what time it was.

"Uugh… Berwald…" Tino darkly groaned, shooting darting eyes at his sleeping husband. He was not happy that the Swede decided to unplug the alarm clock, though it seemed to be a good idea at the time... Tino gently slid out from under Berwald's arm, and tiptoed across their room, meeting Hana at the door. He opened the door _just enough_ for both him and Hana to squeeze through, gently closing it after him. Walking into the kitchen, Tino grabbed Hana's leash (without it she would be indistinguishable from the snow, otherwise she wouldn't need one), and the tin of coffee. Tino opened the tin and took a deep breath, and placed it back on the counter, it was his temporary fix to the waking up problem. He hooked the leash onto Hana's collar, walked to the door, slipped on Berwald's winter coat and his (way-too-big-for-Tino) boots, before stepping out into the cold.

It had to be very early in the morning, Tino decided. The sun was just along the horizon, lighting the snow ablaze, and melting it into gold at the same time. The sky was a hazy pink, without a cloud in sight. If Tino weren't so tired, he might have just enjoyed the peaceful, serene silence and beauty that lie before him. But he was tired, he was cold, he realized that it was his turn to shovel snow, he remembered that Peter had to be to Raivis's house at two, and that they had yet to get him his birthday present.

_Damn._ Tino didn't feel like thinking about real life anymore. Tino just wanted to crawl back in bed next to Peter and Berwald and get warm again. The Finn loved being warm, especially if it happened to be Berwald who was keeping him warm. Tino smiled, as he let his thoughts snowball to even better ones, like how incomprehensibly happy he is when Berwald grabs his hand first on their occasional morning walks, or when Peter actually cleans his dish after dinner, _without _being asked.

Hana danced around for a while, tugging Tino here and there, sniffing everywhere, and eventually deciding on the same place she does her business every morning. Tino rolled his eyes, and he turned his back, letting Hana have some privacy. Looking back at his and Berwald's little cottage, Tino felt happy again. He was always fond of this place, so far from civilization. Tino loved to socialize as much as the next guy, don't get him wrong, but there was something completely and utterly romantic about living in the only cottage within seven miles of the next house. He loved the privacy, and the (new found) intimacy.

Hana marched around to face Tino, declaring that she proudly completed her morning routine, and began to walk back to the house. Tino's shins were cold. His fingers were going numb. He should have put on pants before deciding to walk Hana in only his boxers and Berwald's oversized clothes, and especially in November.

It was during Tino's labored movements back to the house through the freshly fallen snow, that he recalled the previous nights events. Peter had seen Berwald's scars. Tino wished he could take it all away. He wanted to free Berwald of his hidden burden, _he is such a nice person,_ and Tino thought to himself, _he hasn't done anything to deserve those scars…_

When Tino got back inside the house he was greeted by the strong scent of freshly brewed coffee, and a gently grinning Swede leaning against the counter. Tino smiled. Berwald always seemed to function in such suspicious ways, Tino swore he was sleeping when he left the room…

"I n'rmally ge' up a' this time." Berwald effectively answered Tino's confused, sleepy mind. Tino hung the heavy coat back up, slipped off the boots, unhooked Hana, (who promptly ran over to Berwald and danced around him, asking for breakfast) and stood near the coffee machine. Berwald poured Hanatomago a bowl of food, fixed up her water dish, and placed it in its usual spot. Hana immediately began chowing down. Tino bent down next to the coffee machine, folding his arms over the counter and resting his head atop of them.

"It's too early and…" Tino complained, his throat feeling dry and hoarse, as he spoke his first words of the day, "…and cold." Tino closed his eyes and nearly fell back asleep, until he felt Berwald's warm, familiar, calloused hand run along his bare back, eventually leading down his body, and resting over his hip. Berwald pulled Tino to him, kissed the Fin's cheek, and led him to the kitchen table. The Swede pulled out a chair for his wife, and after Tino sat, he retrieved a throw blanket from the family room, and draped it over his shoulders.

"Bet'r?" Berwald whispered, placing his hands on Tino's shoulders and pecking at his neck and cheek, showering the grumpy Fin with affection. Tino blushed, nodded, met Berwald's lips with one (way-too-quick) kiss, before slouching over and letting his forehead marry with the wood of the table. Tino could hear the sounds of an active kitchen behind him. He wasn't curious enough to look, so he just listened. Berwald was too good to him. Tino heard his Swede pulling out pans, wrappers crinkling, the faucet being in a constant state of on and off. The fresh aroma of eggs and toast and butter and jam melting into the harsh coffee stained air. Tino heard Berwald spreading butter on the toast, heard the eggs being placed on plates, dishes in the sink, and finally, the sound of coffee being poured.

Berwald sat across from Tino, placing Tino's eggs, toast, and coffee just in front of him, before he got back up to retrieve forks for them to eat their eggs. Tino sat up, looked at the magazine-worthy-picturesque breakfast in front of him, and opted for his coffee. He loved Berwald to the ends of the Earth, to the moon and back, really, but he hated that Berwald was supposed to be the husband, and that he managed to craft more appealing food. Tino took a sip of his black coffee, Berwald handed him a fork and a napkin, and the two ate in a peaceful morning silence.

…..

"Good mornin' mama, good mornin' papa…" Peter sleepily announced his arrival into the morning world. It seems the entire house was plagued by an early-morning curse. He sat up and looked around, noticing that his parents weren't still in bed next to him. He looked at the alarm clock, to figure out the time, but for some reason it was unplugged. Peter begrudgingly dragged himself out of bed, pulling the comforter with him, and wrapping it all around his body, Peter felt so cold!

He waddled over to the big window in his mama and papa's room, and upon opening the curtains, he was greeted with the sight of mountains of snow. Mountains of sparkling, glittering, freshly fallen snow. Peter smiled wildly, and made a hurried waddle out of the room, still swaddled in the comforter, leaving a train of blanket behind him.

"Hey mama! Did you see the snow?" Peter called out, too excited for a good morning, as he entered the kitchen. "It must have snowed last night!" He walked up next to Tino, who was never awake at this hour; usually it was just Peter and Berwald, and attempted to climb into the chair next to him without having to shed his warm, super cozy blanket. Tino watched Peter pathetically try to get into the chair, the thought never occurred to help him until Berwald was looming over little Sealand, picking him up (blanket and all) and placing him in the chair.

"Good morning papa!" Peter called out, smiling up at the Swede. "What's for breakfast? It smells so yummy in here…" Peter called after his papa, as Berwald receded back into the kitchen, preparing a couple more slices of toast and a few scrambled eggs for their boy.

"S'rambled eggs, 'n toas' wi'h Lingonberry jam…" Berwald replied, a little late, seeing as how he had already started cooking the food. Peter watched his papa cook; his food was always so good. Peter's mouth began to salivate as he saw Berwald dump the eggs on the plate, and as he spread the jam on his toast. After what felt like a thousand years to the hungry Peter, Berwald placed his plate beside him, poured him a glass of milk, and sat back down at the table.

"Mama, you're so quiet, are you mad at papa?" Peter inquired innocently after nearly slurping down his food. After a few moments of silence, Peter turned his gaze from his plate to his mama, asking again with his eyes wide.

…..

Truth be told, Tino was basically sleeping with his eyes open. He didn't register Peters question until the second time he asked it. No, no, no, of course he wasn't mad at Berwald. Maybe a little sexually frustrated, but hey, all good things come with time. Tino began formulating his words in his mind, while eyeing Berwald. Tino's mind was turning on, slowly.

"T'no?" Berwald interrupted his thought process, with his (so cute) version of worry and confusion plastered all over his face. Berwald was thinking back to every detail this morning, and last night, trying to find an error in his-

"No." Tino decided to cut it short and sweet, standing and walking over to Berwald. "No, babe, why would I be mad at you." He said, using a pet name for the first time, Tino figured, if anything, he could blame the morning drowsiness on his word choice if Berwald didn't like pet names. Tino placed himself in Berwald's lap, resting his head against the man's chest.

….

"Ewww! Come on! It's too early in the morning! Just don'-" Peter fell silent as Tino pressed his lips lovingly to the Swedes. "AAAGH! ...Kiss." He hung his head in defeat, placing his palms over his eyes. The kiss reminded Peter of last night, when he caught papa kissing mama in the bathroom, and at that he instantly remembered his papa's body.

Peter dropped his hands from his eyes, scrunched up his chin and nose, released himself from the comforter, and climbed into Tino's lap. Peter reminded himself that he was a big boy, and that big boys don't cry, but it was useless. As soon as Peter and Tino were resting comfortably in Berwald's lap, Peter wrapped his arms around Berwald's neck tightly, lightly sniffling.

"Papa, who hurt you?" Peter questioned. Tino, shocked, put down his coffee, and looked to his husband. Berwald swallowed, feeling his chest collapse, he looked to Tino. He wrapped his arms around his family.

"Lot." Berwald began the retelling of his story.

**Woah. This is the longest chapter I've written. I guess I just kinda wanted to get everyone in it. Aww ,poor Peter, he's seen so much… heh.**

**Who am I kidding, poor Ber~! Ah, I love this family… **

**Thank you to everyone for all the reviews and favorites!**

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays!**


	8. Technological Distractions

_Technological Distractions_

**So... I definitely shouldn't be up at this hour, and I should probably be studying for my finals... But I seem to like to procrastinate… Well enjoys!**

Tino knew it was necessary. But he hated it. Hated every second of it. He hated Peter's stifled tears, as if he were constantly reminding himself that 'big boys don't cry.' Tino cried too, crying is completely acceptable. Everyone has to face hardships; it only helps them become a better person.

They all sat together on Berwald's lap, listening. Berwald told Peter everything, well the adolescent version. He told Peter of his past, as a Viking, as who he used to be, as he was when mama and papa first met, and how they left Uncle Denmark's house, together. Peter listened. Peter shed tears.

"I can' feel m' legs…" Berwald mumbled, looking down at the two who had probably been on his lap for an hour. Tino and Peter promptly stood, and all three headed to the living room. Halfway to almost sitting down on the couch Peter interrupted the silent transition.

"Papa, i-if it's okay…" Little Sealand began down casting his eyes, watching Hanatomago follow them to the living room. Berwald stopped his motion, not sure what his son was going to say, but looked down upon his head of messy morning hair with nothing but love in his eyes. "can you show me?" Not once did he raise his eyes to meet Berwald's or Tino's, Peter kept his teary eyes on the little white ball of fluff.

Tino swallowed hard, feeling his own muscles stiffen; he clenched his fist lightly and brought it to his chest. He knew Berwald clothed himself last night for this very reason. He knew that there was a major difference between showing and telling, and that the showing part always made things more real. He didn't want this, not right now. Not ever, honestly. Berwald looked to him, asking if Tino thought it was a good idea. The usually strong Swede's face was now a mess, brows furrowed, lower lip pushed up just the slightest amount. It was a heart wrenching, intestine gutting feeling, the kind you experience when you see your long time crush kissing another person. The feeling you get when you know there's nothing you can do to help the situation.

Peter raised his eyes to witness his mama and papa's silent conversation, to witness his papa's face, and his mama's apparent heartache. He knew the feeling. Peter knew how it felt to be put in a situation where you can't do much, he also knew just how it felt to be different, to not be accepted into the group. Peter half wanted to take back his words. He always knew papa to be so strong, so silent, and so caring. He loves his papa with everything he's got, but… But…

Tino nodded his head, thinking that it would just be best to get it over with.

"Pe'er, ya can cry. Jus' don' be mad, this all happened so lon' ago…" Berwald half-heartedly admitted, as he began to take off his shirt. Peter nodded, and as soon as the first few inches of his body were revealed, the phone rang.

As if by miracle. As if the gods and the angels and the heavens and hells and oceans and skies and stars and suns and clouds all knew it was a bad idea. The phone rang. Berwald released his fingers from the edge of his shirt, letting it fall back over his waist. Sealand stood, phased, and honestly, relieved.

Tino, once again the only one to take action when surprises happen, walked into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Tino tried his best to plaster a happy emotion to his voice, trying his best not to let the caller believe he was interrupting.

"Tino? Wow, I didn't expect you to be up so early! Anyway it's Eduard."Estonia's familiar voice flooded Tino's ears, and also brought him back to reality, reminding him of his to-do list before he could drop Peter off at Raivis's house for the night.

"A-ah heeey Eduard! Good morning!" Tino chimed back, looking over his shoulder to see the Berwald had sat down on the couch, with Peter leaning against him, and Hana at their feet.

"Hey, so uh I know it's pretty last minute, but I was wondering if you got Raivis a present yet…"Eduard's voice trailed off, leaving Tino on a cliff hanger. Was the party cancelled? No… They'd been planning for months… Ah, but he'd feel bad if he told the truth, like he was a lousy friend who waited until the last minute to buy a birthday present! Ah! But if he lied, then he'd be lying to his best friend, which was even worse…

"N-no, not yet. Sorry! Peter and I were going to head out soon and-"

"Ah! Really! Perfect! See, I've already bought Latvia his gift, but last night he told me he wanted… ah what was it… I know I wrote it down… Somewhere…"Eduard's voice trailed off, and Tino could hear some papers ruffling. Ah, that was just like Estonia, a little frantic and rushed. It got Tino's mind off the tension, which had apparently dissolved, seeing as Peter was safely tucked under Berwald's arm, and they were watching morning cartoons together. Tino could hear the opening sequence due to the lack of voices on the other end of the phone, _Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations…_

"Ah! Here it is… ah he said he wanted a 'nice pair of snow boots, the kind with the warm fur on the inside.' Is that too much to ask? If you can't it's okay!" Eduard assured Tino, probably feeling a little bad for asking for something so specific, and so last minute.

"No Eduard! It's okay! I wasn't sure of what to get Raivis, so this is perfect! Um, what's his shoe size?" Tino asked grabbing a notepad and pen from the drawer just below the phone, and began jotting down his size and the type of boots that he wanted.

"Thanks again, Tino! I'll see you around 2!" Click. The line went dead. _Well.. that was a rather abrupt hang up…_ Tino thought. _Oh well, I suppose he probably didn't want Raivis to hear the phone call, I understand._ Tino walked over to sit next to his husband. The mood had completely changed. It felt normal again, and he wasn't going to ask why. Tino liked the atmosphere; it felt like it does every morning. He watched for a little while, placing his hand on Berwald's thigh, and resting his head on his shoulder.

Today, Tino wanted to be lazy. Today Tino wanted to sleep in and not shovel the snow, and not have to drive through the snow to get Raivis's gift, and then back home to wrap it and get himself and Peter ready for the party. He wished that Berwald's boss hadn't requested his presence at a meeting later that day, but some things just can't be helped.

The only thing Tino was sure to make certain of, was that he was going to bed early, and that he was going to drag his teddy bear of a Swede with him. Tino closed his eyes, and drifted off into his blind senses, breathing in Berwald's scent, melting into the kiss he placed on the top of his head.

….

Berwald couldn't help but feel happy. Tino was asleep on his shoulder, Peter decided to drop the earlier topic with a hug and an "I love you papa, don't worry." And the Swede had specifically asked for this night off, though he told Tino otherwise, so he could surprise him with the romantic evening that he'd secretly been planning since the first night him and the Finn spent together, all those years ago, under the stars. He loved Tino from the moment he laid eyes on him, so, so many centuries ago.

Berwald let his thoughts drift off, he felt his heart pick up it's pace, and his cheeks tinge. He had everything stashed in his half-home-office-and-half-workshop. Long stemmed red roses, rose petals, scented candles, champagne… Yes, it may seem a little clichéd, a little over the top, but he needed to get the message across to Finland. His wife.

His _wife? _Berwald unnoticeably snapped out of his daydreams, and instantly felt a little confused, a little regret curdled in the pit of his stomach. _Wife? Dammit, I… I never even asked Tino to be my wife! _Berwald looked down to the top of Tino's sweet smelling hair. _I…_ _I always just assumed. _

Berwald decided right then and there that he needed to take action, to fix this. He definitely wasn't prepared to do it tonight. He was very meticulous when it came to Tino; he needed things to be just right. He decided that he would go ring hunting soon, and if he couldn't find the perfect one, he'd make it.

He felt the corners of his lips tug into a small smile as he placed a light kiss atop of Tino's head.

**Sooooooo…. What will happen….. :O**

**Okay, but seriously, I have no idea what Raivis would like. I just figured boots would be practical. OH! And anther thing I'd like to apologize for; I have never experienced a winter with snow, (I've only seen snow in July, literally) so uh, if anyone could describe to me just what it's like to drive through it… To walk around while it's falling… I dunno, do your clothes get soaked? I heard that you have to wear sunglasses because too much snow will blind you… Are umbrellas a must have? Is it really deafeningly quiet? I just need to know what one might do to prepare for an outing in the snow… Pleaseeee?**

**And, heh. The avatar refrence. Oh god, I love that show. Not sure about where you live, but the Legend of Korra premier comes on this weekend! I'm so excited!**

**Oh, and a special thank you to Ravynne Nighshade Dru, and Scallions, my AWESOME proof-readers. Sorry I didn't send you this chapter, I just wanted to get it out before the Legend of Korra reference became obsolete! Heh.**

**One more thing… Than I'll leave you guys to **_**happily **_**review! I've got finals at the end of the month, so I probably won't update until May…sadface… But! That does also mean I'll be on summer break (well.. kinda) so I can write more !**

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays. **

Heh. Berwald ;D *fangirl*


	9. Selection

SuFin – Body Language

Chapter 9

**This chapter will be written mainly from Sweden's point of view. Don't shoot me for changing it up!**

Berwald was happy. He didn't find it necessary to move from his spot on the couch. Peter's show was wrapping up, and to be honest, he didn't want it to end. He had Tino to his left, his son to his right, and his adorable dog sitting on Peter's lap. Both were leaning against him for support, and it just made him feel so… loved. Accepted.

In Berwald's mind, he had it all. He had everything he could ever ask for. A safe home, a loving …_wife_…(well, he was working on that), his adoring son, who admittedly could be a little obnoxious and brash but, in an endearing way. And of course, who could forget little Hanatomago, only the cutest ball of cottony sweetness since the sugar cube was crafted.

Now, Berwald had to admit to himself that it was kind of wrong to let Tino do today's chores on his own… He honestly felt pretty bad about it. He didn't mean to pretend to have work on a day off, making Tino do twice the work… He just really, really, _really _wanted their first time to be everything he'd hoped for it to be. He knew that Tino would be happy with the even simplest of gestures, but Berwald almost felt that by not doing anything special, he wasn't truly conveying to the Finn about how deeply he cared for him.

It was hard for Berwald to use words he'd never said before, so he tried to convey to Tino his feelings through actions.

Though he didn't want to move, Peter's show ended, and Tino stood, leaving a cold gap of air to his side.

"Okay, Peter, we've got two options," He stood in front of the TV, obstructing the opening sequence of whatever show was coming on next. "We can either get ready now, go get Raivis's birthday present, and then go straight to Raivis's house, or go get Raivis's present now, come back home, get ready, _then_ leave for his house. Decide your fate." Tino crossed his arms over his chest, looking as if he were still thinking over a million options and trying to calculate for every second of the day.

"Oh… I suppose you could go get ready while I shovel the snow…" He put a finger to his chin and began lightly tapping it, "But I'm not sure if Estonia wants me to stop in and say hi. I don't want to show up looking like a total mess. Hmm…" He walked over to the window and peeked through the curtains.

The morning sun's reflection off of the snow made him squint his eyes and pout his lip.

"Ber, honey… What time did you have to be at work again?" Berwald felt new emotions for Tino when he started using these pet names. He was happy, yes, but something else inside of him was more overpowering. It was like a subtle light, of a homey-warmth that grew inside of his heart and made his family feel even more genuine. It made him feel more like the man of the house, and, although Tino was a man, Berwald liked to think of himself as the protector of the house.

"Hm? Back to Earth Berwald?" Tino called, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Mmm, loo's like work'll b' cancelle.'" Tino's eyes lit up, and Berwald knew that he was about to be employed in many tasks for the rest of the day.

"Great, would you mind shoveling the snow from around the car and driveway?" Peter and I need to get ready, and it's already-" Tino whipped his head around to look at the time, "ah! It's already ten! Peter!" Tino's mind must have been in a state of panic, because by the time he called out Peter's name he was practically yelling, causing Peter to jump off the couch and puff out his chest, and bring a flattened hand to his forehead.

"What mama!" Peter stood at attention, the sailor in him coming out.

Tino explained the plan to Peter, and Berwald was sent outside to rid the driveway of the snow.

He looked out to the great expanse of white before him, and couldn't help but feel happy. Berwald had specifically wanted his house to be out here, in the country. With both Tino and Berwald's jobs in the capitol cities, and the world meetings always taking place in other major cities, Berwald wanted to make sure his home was some place quiet and peaceful.

He shoveled the snow for an hour before there was enough room for the car to travel along the dirt path. Standing at the end of the drive, Berwald looked back on his house and saw Tino and Peter coming out, all ready to go to town.

Peter looked so funny, all swaddled in layers of clothes. Tino, though, Tino looked as handsome as ever. Berwald was glad the sun was shining today because its light allowed him to look at Tino in the most glorious setting.

"Heeey! Ber! Wow thanks!" He called out, waving his arms in an overly exaggerated gesture. Berwald lightly trotted back up to them, and planted a kiss on Tino's cheek.

"Leavin' now?" Berwald questioned in an effort to find out what Tino's plans were, so he could figure out when to start his preparations for the rest of the night.

"Oh well, yes, but actually in like 20 minutes, I- well we-," Tino looked down at Peter, and then back up at Berwald, "want you to go into town with us! And besides, you're better at driving in the snow anyway, and I thought it would be fun... Like a family outing kind of thing! And, while we're in town I was hoping to take care of some errands and-"

"'f ya'll ge' the car warm I'll go wi'h ya." Berwald cut Tino off. As much as the Swede loves the sound of Tino's voice, he knows that if you ever let Tino finish one of his never-ending rambles, Tino will feel like you're disinterested in what he's saying to you, so he usually cuts him off.

"Great!" Tino exclaimed as Berwald made his way back into the house to shower quickly are get some appropriate winter clothes on. After he was done, he met Tino and Peter in the living room, and they said their good-byes to Hana and headed out the door, locking it behind them.

Peter ran to the car and called shotgun, but Tino claimed that that only works when no adults are around.

The drive into town was slow, nobody was prepared for such a full snow so early in the winter season, so there were barely any other cars out on the back roads, but when the family got into town, it was definitely a different story. Berwald parallel parked the car like an expert, and they all got out, thankful that that snowplow had already come down this street earlier that day.

They began walking down the cold winter street, Peter hopping and skipping a bit in front of Tino and Berwald, who were walking sluggishly, actually rather romantically, holding hands in this small town they call theirs.

"Hey hun?" Tino looked up to Berwald, "Would you mind taking Peter to get Raivis's present? I just need to stop off at the supermarket to pick up some food for the house?" Tino questioned, and Berwald agreed. Tino handed Berwald the little piece of paper with the details of Raivis's size and preference scribbled on it. They parted ways at the corner, the supermarket to their left, and the shoe store a block ahead.

"See you in a bit, call if you need any help!" Tino called over his shoulder as he shoved his gloved hands in his pockets, trying to replace the warmth that Berwald's hands had offered him.

"Alright papa! Lets do this!" Peter said excitedly, practically bouncing down the street.

As father and son neared the shoe store, Berwald noticed a new store right next to it. The store itself was nothing special, its façade a bland tan color, with black window trimmings. The lights of the store were off, and its window display seemed to be transitioning into the winter season, with little red, white, and silver ornaments placed delicately around the stores merchandise. And what was nestled and yet gloriously displayed within the colors and other various items that caught Berwald's eye.

It was so subtle, yet perfect, in every way.

A gold band, brilliantly shiny with five small princess cut diamonds pressed into it. Noting too showy, and the band looked as if you could run your fingers all around it, and not feel a single bump or scratch. He stood, fazed, upon his luck. There it was, the perfect engagement ring, nestled into the black velvet cushions, right before his eyes.

By this time Berwald had moved over to face the object, he was crouched down and everything, his lips slightly parted. He could feel his heart bounding slightly as he thought of how amazing this ring would look on Tino's ring finger.

Apparently, Peter had noticed too.

"Papa?" Peter quirked an eyebrow at his adoptive father, with a slight grin on his face, "Are you gonna propose to mama for real? Because I think you should." Peter interjected, before pressing his palms up against the windowpane in order to get a closer look at the ring his father was looking at.

"Woooah! That's so much money!" Peter's eyes went wide and he grinned a little, "Mama's so lucky to have you papa."

At that Peter turned around to enter the shoe store, leaving Berwald behind to take one last look at the ring, and, as pointed out by Peter, the price tag. He swallowed, and let his eyes follow the thin white twine that led from the bottom of the box to the tiny tag, left dangling from the pedestal the ring was on.

_Shit._ Berwald knew that that was too much money, and it was most certainly money that he didn't have. He fretted for only a little under a second before his determination kicked in, and he knew that he would start saving up every last penny to be able to afford that ring.

The shoe shopping went flawlessly, Peter already had picked out a perfect (and reasonably priced) pair of boots that matched Tino's, well Raivis's, description. By the time Tino made it to the shoe store, Berwald was just checking out, leaving the trio ahead of schedule- and hungry.

"Guys I'm hungry…" Peter complained, rubbing his belly as the family walked out of the shoe store.

"There's a pizza pla'e." Berwald directed with his thumb, to _Josie's_, a local pizza and wings bar. The only problem was, in order to get to said pizza place, Tino had to walk right by the ring Berwald was hoping to get for him. Part of Berwald wanted Tino to see the ring and admire it, and part of him didn't want Tino to see it at all, because, well, because what if Berwald wasn't able to get it for him?

He decided it was best if Tino didn't see it.

"Okay, sounds good." Tino stated simply, looking into the windows of the shoe shop as they passed it. Berwald intertwined their fingers, and in a last ditch effort to prevent Tino from seeing the ring, as it was the next window in line, he took his free hand, cupped the his wife's cheek in it, and safely planted a kiss on his lips after successfully passing the window.

Tino was left smiling, and Peter hadn't seen a thing because he was happily skipping along ahead of the couple.

**Okay, this chapter is more or less a lead-in to the next one; which will most likely be super long I promise… (mostly because I already started on it and I have a lot to finish hehehe...)**

**I need to say to everyone who reviewed and replied about the snow and my winter questions, you **_**ALL **_**are so beautiful, amazing, superb, wonderful, smart, witty, amazing, fantastic, wonderful people. I know I didn't use too much of the stuff in this chapter, but, I swear to you, there is so much going on in the next chapter, and it's all because of you guys. You are so amazing and gave me so many ideas and everything. Really, I seriously mean it. **

**I would like to wish a happy birthday to PinkPanther123, sorry this is up so late but I got super busy during the day and ended up just getting home.**

**And another thank you to my amazing, fast reading beta, ****Ravynne Nightshade Dru just because you always are amazing! :D**

**Anyway, prepare for next chapter lads and lasses! Oh, and reviews would be pleasant ;D**

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays!**


	10. Nightfall

**Still Berwald, but it will go back to Tino later in the chapter **(after they hit the gas-station…) Oh, and I looked up the daylight weather patterns in Sweden in November and found that the sun sets around 3 pm, so I hope this disclaimer clears up any confusion caused later in the chapter! Enjoy! ;3

Together they ate, cheese pizza to be precise, but that's beside the point. Berwald had two major things on his mind- one that ring, that perfect ring, and two- _tonight_. To be completely honest, Berwald couldn't help but think of all that he had planned for the night. He couldn't help but hold back a slight grin as they ate, Peter blissfully unaware of the things that Berwald had intended to go down.

By all means, yes, Berwald was a romantic. He might not be able to _tell_ you just what it was that he wanted to say, but he could damn well show you, and he knew that fact well. He was excellent with planning and executing meetings and presentations and the like for the leaders of his country, so why wouldn't he be good at simply showing… Expressing to Tino that he was ready to formally take the next step in their relationship? The fact of the matter is that he _would_ be good at it, and he knew that.

"Ber… Are you okay?" Tino asked Berwald, as they sat, staring at his wife the entire time the family was eating.

"Yeah, papa, you've been really, really quiet…" Peter added, and Berwald wasn't sure if his son was hinting at something or if Peters interest was genuinely piqued.

"Mmm. Ja, I'm ok." Berwald replied, taking another monstrous bite of his pizza.

"Okay, well, seeing as how we're all almost done here, I'm going to use the restroom and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind paying?" Tino asked, still not sure of what was buzzing around in Berwald's mind. He stood from the table, taking his winter coat and folding it over his forearm. "And then after that we'll all head over to Raivis's, okay?" Tino called over his shoulder as he headed to the men's room. Berwald did a double take (or his barely noticeable flick-of-the-eyes equivalent to a double take), as his eyes settled on the object that Tino's winter coat had hidden from him this entire time… His supple ass, which rose and fell with each step that Tino took. Berwald felt his cheeks redden considerably as he swallowed his bite of pizza, raised his eyebrows slightly and felt the crust of the pizza slip through the tips of his fingers. He didn't even look to where it fell, not really caring, but mostly not wanting to miss this sight. Tino's grey skinny jeans hugged him in all the right places, and Berwald didn't wish to look away for a second. He was so ready for tonight…

Wait. Hold on. What did Tino just say? Berwald was utterly confused. He didn't sign up for _this_. He was supposed to go back home… Go back home and get things together, get them ready and prepared for… And then Tino goes and says "we'll _all_ head over to Raivis's" Hold on. Stop the train.

"C'mon papa. We gotta pay and go! There's not enough time, or else we'll be late to Raivis's!" Peter whined, already standing at the register with their server ready to ring them up.

"Ja…" Berwald stood, grabbed his coat and the bag that Raivis's present was in and headed to the register.

He paid and decided not to take the remainder of the pizza home, and then father and son waited for 'mothers' return.

"Will you actually get that ring?" Peter whispered to Berwald, curious and obviously paranoid that Tino might hear. Berwald looked down at him, not meeting his eyes, but rather a forward-looking Peter, who was smiling for the oblivious Tino who was nearing them.

Tino walked over, glanced at the lady at the register, then looked to Berwald, "Are we ready to go?" He questioned, smiling with his perfectly supple lips.

"Yes! Hurry or I'll miss the party!" Peter called, hurriedly rushing Tino and grabbing the man by the hand, jostling him out the door, where the frigid air bit at his not-yet-coated torso.

"Peter- Peter please just let me put on my coat!" Tino retracted his hand from his son's and stopped his walking, stopped his walking just in front of the little window that the ring was so delicately set. Noting this Berwald's eyebrows perked and he sped his lagging pace to stand between Tino, the window, and the perfect ring.

He made it just in time, because as soon as Tino had his coat on, he looked to his left, eyeing the new shop.

"Huh. I haven't seen this place before." Tino barely glanced over the shop, buttoned up his coat, and then decided that it was time to move on, extending his hand out to hold Berwald's.

Together they walked back to the car, Tino and Peter getting in as Berwald brushed a tiny layer of frost off the front windshield. He wasn't going to say anything about driving to Raivis's, especially in front of Peter… Berwald could only think of how awkward of a conversation that would be, as he imagined it in his head.

"_Berwald, honey, you have been awfully quiet since we left the restaurant…" Tino would place a delicate hand on his own cheek, taking a sidelong glance at Berwald._

"_Hm." He decided he would grunt in affirmation._

"_What is on your mind?" Tino would continue his questions until he got to the root of the matter, just as he did so many months ago, when the matter in question were Berwald's scars._

_Berwald would grunt again, affirming that nothing was on his mind. _

"_Oh, but are you sure?" Tino cooed._

"_No. I planned to take you home, pillage and ravish your body in every way you so desired, then, eat dinner, preferably naked and licking it off of your ivory skin, and then continue selfishly merging our bodies into one until the sun rose." If only... If only, Berwald thought._

By the time his inner-rant had calmed, and he finished clearing the windshield of its opaque outer layer, he tried to reduce his perma-scowl, and get situated into the half warm, half cool car. Peter was making requests for certain stations on the radio, Tino was denying any that spat out too many profanities, and Berwald was adjusting his glasses and eyeing his rearview mirrors before expertly pulling out of the little parking spot. They drove for about twenty minutes before the car was warm enough to begin to shed the thick winter coats.

Peter's went first, followed by Tino's, and lastly Berwald's, who had gotten Tino's help removing his jacket because he was driving. Tino placed their coats on the floor of the seat behind him, and at some point during the car ride, after Tino had opted for radio silence, did Peter pick up the jackets and make a pillow out of them, presumably falling asleep.

They still had a while to go, and the sky showed signs of another promising snow to come. Berwald tried not to think of it as he stopped at a small gas station to fill up his tank. From the outside he peered into the backseat's window, eyeing Peter, watching how his chest rose and fell, admiring how strong and healthy his son looked, when the sound of a car door opening interrupted his gas-pumping thoughts.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Tino blurted, closing the car door behind him and standing to face Berwald. "You haven't said one word this entire car ride. Nothing. You didn't even pick a side when Peter and I were arguing about the whole radio thing!"

Oh, man, was Tino cute when he was mad. His cheeks would go red, and only his cheeks. He would stand tall and straight, tensing his muscles and clenching his jaw. No, of course Berwald wasn't _mad_, if he were mad he'd let it be known. It was more like Berwald was intensely sexually frustrated and didn't like it when things didn't go his way.

"No, T'no." Berwald made a move to wrap an arm around Tino's waist, but Tino stepped back, blocking his advance, and silently demanded that Berwald stop lying. It was all in the eyes with his little Finnish man, and Berwald had come to learn every gesture with accuracy. "Jus'… I wan'ed ta make tonight special." He mumbled out, retracting the pump from the gas tank, happy he was wearing gloves and that he didn't have to place his hands on the nozzle.

"Special?" Tino rebutted, crossing his arms over his chest and motioning that he wanted to stop inside the convenience store attached to the gas station. Berwald locked their car, sure that Peter would be fine for a few minutes, and they headed in.

"Ja…" Berwald trailed off, not entirely wanting to elaborate because he still wanted to drink champagne and give all of those roses to Tino.

"Oh. So, you didn't really want to drive, did you…" Berwald could hear the defeat in Tino's tone. He took it upon himself to let Tino know that it was okay by coming up behind the man, and wrapping his arms around his torso, pulling the Finn's back to his chest gently before allowing his arms to drop to Tino's waist. "Guess I should have asked… I bet there are more amusing things you'd rather be doing on your day off..."

" 's fine. Like bein' with you." Berwald almost shyly commented, as he placed several pecks at the base of his wife's neck. He was glad that the shop's only apparent employee currently had his back to the couple, as he was mopping the floor.

Tino giggled. It was a sound that made Berwald's mind empty and his world feel right again.

"You know, we can just get something to drink at Eduard's house, I don't need anything in here." Tino commented, turning around in Berwald's hold and wrapping his arms around the man's neck, whispering, "I love you," before allowing their lips to join.

They walked back out to the car, Tino lightly smiling, thinking about how adorable Berwald could be when put in the 'dog house.' Tino wondered to himself, silently, as to what exactly Berwald had meant about wanting the night to be special, but decided to not delve too far into it since it made Berwald a little upset, he really wasn't in the mood for an argument today.

Tino watched as Berwald bent over slightly to open the car door for him, he watched the man's long arm extend forward, fingers slipping perfectly under the door handle, and as he was about to open the door, Tino's eyes flicked from his hand to Berwald's strong arm, watching as his muscles moved under his perfectly fitted long sleeve shirt, almost glad that they braved the cold, allowing Peter to sleep amongst their winter coats. Tino smiled lightly to himself as tainted thoughts began flowing into his mind.

Tino watched as Berwald got in the car, watched as the man's core rose and fell with each breath, revealing the slight creases between the muscles of Berwald's god-like abs. It made Tino tense and he had to bite his lip – hard - to get his mind to stop wandering. He could taste the faint irony taste of blood and decided that he was biting to hard, and he simply began sucking on his lower lip, and looking out his window.

Tino fell asleep. He was tired. He and Berwald had been up all night, and then along came Peter and the scars and the drama, and then for some strange reason Tino's internal clock decided it was a good idea to get up early that morning. So he slept, he slept until he felt a hand on his thigh, gently shaking it, and Berwald's voice calling out to him.

"T'no..." His rough voice was now reduced to nothing but a whisper, calling out to Tino in a sweet, almost torn tone, as if the Swede didn't want to wake the sleeping man either. Tino's eyes fluttered open, his violet gaze looking to the night sky around him, and then turning his head to meet Berwald's eyes. Berwald's hand removed itself from his thigh and placed itself behind his neck, his body leaning forward to plant a light kiss on the man's forehead. Tino smiled and blushed simultaneously, causing Berwald touch their noses together for a moment before kissing the tip of Tino's nose and turning off the car.

"You're going in too, Ber? Just don't frighten Eduard too much…" Tino questioned, looking to the back seat to wake Peter from his sleep.

"Ya were sleepin' so I took Peter in. Ya looke' too peaceful ta wake." He casually announced, when Tino met him with confused eyes, as to why Peter wasn't in the back seat. Berwald unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, standing in front of it waiting for Tino to get out. Tino followed suit, releasing himself from the seatbelt and stepping out of the car. He met Berwald in front of the car, and together they walked up the short path to the door, their coats in hand.

While Berwald was unlocking the front door Tino turned around to look at the moon's peaceful glow on the snow, just as he did that morning and decided that today had been quite a good day, with the comment that Berwald had made of 'just wanting today to be special' all but slipping his mind.

As soon as Berwald had the door opened, little Hanatomago was yipping and dancing around the men's heels, and it dawned on Tino that he had not been let out since Peter took her out earlier that afternoon. Tino felt a little bad for making Berwald shovel the snow, and then dragging him into town, and on top of all that, drive in the hazardous and tiresome snowy-road conditions, so he slipped his coat back around his shoulders, and announced to Berwald that he would take Hana out.

"'kay." Berwald simply grunted in reply, looking as if his mind was elsewhere.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tino asked as he crossed the kitchen in order to retrieve Hana's leash.

_You_, Berwald was almost tempted to let that simple word slip through his lips, "Mmm somethin' _hot_." Was all he managed, adding emphasis on the _hot_ aspect of his words, trying hard to enunciate it correctly, all the while not being able to banish the dirty thoughts from his mind.

"No, really?" Tino deadpanned, as he slipped out the door.

The scenery really was beautiful, and as much as Tino loved the sun and sunny days, there was always a calming feeling about the shortened winter days, and moonlit walks at only five in the evening. The moon and stars luminescence caused the tops of snow coated trees to glisten in a whole new way, making Tino feel as if he were in a winter wonderland.

Hana, still as indecisive as ever, and refusing to go in the same place she went in earlier that day, dragged Tino almost all the way over to the side of the road, a good distance between him and the house, and Tino could see the beginnings of smoke pluming out of their chimney. The night was without a single breeze, without a single cloud. There was no parallel to the silence that ate up this night, with the only sounds Tino could hear coming from his and Hana's movements.

Hana wanted to cross the street, but that was where Tino drew the line, he didn't want to have to walk that far, and tried cooing Hana into just taking care of her business. Eventually it worked, and Tino felt proud, thinking that his words actually worked, and made sense to the little fluff ball.

Tino and Hana languidly made their way back to the house, both feeling content for the peaceful night and relatively easy day. They made it to the front porch, Tino kicked some clinging snow off his boots and Hanatomago shook herself off a bit.

When Tino opened the door, a dimly lit house greeted him, and upon surveying the living room and kitchen, from his little spot right next to the door, he found quite the display. Berwald was a man full of surprises. He had steady fire lit in the fireplace, small candles lit on the coffee table in table in the living room, rose petals spread at his feet and leading into the kitchen, and oh. The kitchen. Tall, brilliantly red, long stemmed roses lay across the counters, also dotted with tiny tea-light candles, finally bringing Tino's eyes to the kitchen table, where a single rose stood, in a sing vase, with two tall white candles on each side of it.

Tino didn't know what to say. He stood there, mouth slightly agape, Hana's leash still in hand, eyes open wide. Tino could feel his mind stuttering and his cheeks heating and he could hear his heart pounding in his head, or wait, were those footsteps?

Yes.

Berwald had just entered the room, a bottle of champagne in one hand and two champagne glasses in the other. He stopped, and stared at Tino, and stood frozen in place slightly fearful that Tino might think this display was a little too much.

Tino dropped Hana's leash and the dog scurried up the stairs.

The crackling of wood burning and the sound of the men's breathing filled the room, both slightly uncertain of what to say to the other.

**Okay, I just had to break this up. Personally it's hard for me to read really long chapters, and I'm sorry for the wait, it was (is) mostly the second part of this that took me so long, this was done a little while ago. **

**I'd like to thank everyone for all of your reviews and favorites and alerts, they mean so much and really give me motivation to write more!**

**Thank you to my awesome beta as usual! :D**

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays**


	11. Sincerity

"B-Berwald? What…" Tino paused, removed his coat, and allowed his eyes to flick back over the scene in front of him, "What is all of this?" the words breathily escaping from his lips.

Berwald walked over to the table and set the bottle of champagne down, still holding the glasses in his other hand, and turned to lock his eyes with Tino's.

"'s fer ya, T'no." He responded, seeming like he was cutting his words short, but then again, Tino didn't know what to say either. Tino hastily removed his boots and couldn't help but start to smile as he made his way over to Berwald.

Tino chuckled. Berwald loved the sound of it.

"And what is the occasion, Mr. Oxenstierna?" Tino asked, flirting a little, and taking the glasses from the man's other hand, placing them on the table and then wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer together. "Mmm… All we need is a little music…" the Fin whispered to Berwald, gently swaying his hips from side to side, and humming a soft tune.

Berwald was mesmerized, there were so many ways this moment could have gone, and it ended up going in a good way. He decided to begin to dance with Tino, placing both hands gently on the smaller man's lower back. Tino laid his cheek on Berwald's shoulder, whispering the lyrics to an old Finnish love tune that he sung regularly.

Eventually the two put a little distance between themselves and the table, but were still locked in the other's arms, listening, swaying, and doing everything harmoniously. It was sublime. The moment that they were sharing was so innocent and perpetually beautiful that neither wanted it to end.

That is, until Tino's stomach growled- loudly. Tino giggled, though slightly embarrassed, and dropped his hands to Berwald's hips, smiling and kissing the man on the lips.

"I suppose food might be a good idea?" Berwald faintly smiled and nodded his head.

"Want help?"

"No, no I think I should be ok. What did you have in mind? I was thinking something warm and yummy…" Tino trailed off, silently cursing himself for using such a childish word as 'yummy.'

"'f it's from ya, it'll be yummy." Berwald commented. Tino couldn't help but hear some sort of innuendo in that statement, but tried to brush it off, keeping his head in the game and knowing that Berwald must have set up this… This mood? This scene? This, whatever-it-was for a reason. Part of him began thinking up seemingly unreasonable explanations, such as a marriage proposal, or the adoption of another child, but the other half of him, the logical, manly half, simply believed that Berwald wanted to give Tino a sweet, romantic, relaxing evening.

Tino decided on Italian-style pasta. It was a fairly simple to make meal, with absolutely delicious results. When Feliciano gave him the recipe, he told Tino the name of the dish- in Italian, of course- and Tino just could not remember it for the life of him, so he happily re-named it 'Feli's Amazing Pasta!'

Tino began gently clearing the stovetop of the roses and candles, trying to think of where Berwald finds the time for all of – _this_, when he heard the sounds of sweet symphonies wafting through the airwaves to his ears. He smiled, and gently chuckled to himself, thinking that this relationship was probably the kind that most people only ever dream about, and how did he get so lucky?

In all honesty, he admitted to himself while pulling the dried noodles out of the cupboard, he felt a little guilty. Tino felt like Berwald deserved more, that he deserved someone that loved him from the start, and, and… He almost thought that this was unfair. Tino never intended to fall in love with this man, hell, for the longest time he was _terrified_ of this man. But…

But, now?

Tino would tell you that he loves this man, that a part of him felt an attachment from the moment that Berwald asked him to leave Denmark's place with him. Tino would tell you that he is a force to be reckoned with when he's angry, but most of the time he has that scary look because he's trying to think of ways to make Tino happy. Tino would tell you that Sweden is the strongest- and the softest- man he knows, because not only did he have the power, will, and strength to become his own, strong independent country, but he helped Finland, helped Tino, to do the same, and the same with little Peter. Berwald has a heart stronger and happier than most, yet he never gets the chance to share with people the things that go on in his mind and heart.

Tino lifted the lid on his pot of water to check if it was boiling, when he saw that it wasn't he went back to prepping the tomato-sauce, and he pulled out a smaller pot to heat that up in.

Tino kept thinking, thinking about how Berwald's life wasn't fair, that he is always prejudged, and he doesn't deserve it. Just like how he doesn't deserve those scars, nor his missing-

Tino's thoughts were interrupted, once again, by the gentle placement of large, Swedish, hands on his hips.

"What's on yer min', T'no?" He whispered, wrapping his arms snugly around the Fin's waist, bringing their hips together. He pressed the side of his jaw to the side of Tino's head, so close that Tino could feel his breathing- the rush of air every other second in his ear sending chills up his spine. Tino couldn't help but blush and feel a wave of security and comfort wash over him, nearly erasing his troubled thoughts.

"Mmm. Just thinking about you, Sve." Tino responded, checking the water again, and upon seeing it boiling, placed the noodles in, and the sauce in the other preheated pot.

"Hmm?" Berwald replied, starting to lightly peck and pepper the edges of Tino's ear with kisses, eventually making it to his jaw, where the feel of his hot breath lingered longer than usual. A chill ran up the Fin's spine, and with a slight shiver, the Swede pulled him tighter.

"Just, how did I get so lucky? I mean, you know, to end up with you…" Tino trailed off, leaning the side of his head into Berwald's jaw in an affectionate manner.

"I coul' say tha same thing." Berwald responded. Tino chuckled and placed his hands atop of Berwald's.

The two stood in peaceful silence, one that is next to impossible to have when Peter is around.

"Hey, Ber?" Tino called out of the silence.

"Ja, T'no?"

"I love you. Just, thought you should know." Tino smiled, as he lifted the lid from his pot of noodles, gently stirring them.

"Why?" Berwald questioned, feeling his heart bulge and break as he nearly choked on his words, placing delicate, nearly nonexistent kisses along Tino's hairline.

"I, I, Berwald. I- I feel like saying…" Tino cleared his throat and turned around, dinner quickly becoming the last thing on his mind. This, this _question._ He wasn't sure as to whether or not Berwald meant it as an insult or a test, or, or something more, but, but dammit he couldn't just spill his guts out like that! "Why? I mean, it's just…"

Tino looked up to Berwald, asking the man to finish his sentence for him, his eyes pleading for a kiss or the return of his embrace, something, _anything_ that might remove the thoughts and emotions and feelings, these, intense feelings from his mind.

"Jus'…" Berwalds glare trailed off into the living room, and he himself was not entirely sure why he asked Finland that question. He knew that the Fin loved him, he just said it!

"I, it's not that I don't have an answer Berwald." Tino took his husband's hand and held it in his own, looking into the other's eyes. "I just, er, why don't we share one thing at a time? Like... I tell you that I love your pants and you tell me that you love my…" Tino's eyes wandered about his body, "and you tell me you love my belt!"

Berwald couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He was amused and happy all in an instant, and he realized that this was yet another reason he fell for the country, no, the man before him. Berwald smiled, and kissed the Fin on the lips.

"Love yer smell." Berwald began, taking small steps away from the stove.

"Fine, we start with the easy things, and no repeating!" Tino smiled, and hated that Berwald used that line before he could.

Though he was breaking his own rule, he felt inclined to that tell he loved Berwald's smell as well, and by leaning up to the other man's ear, and cupping a hand around it, Tino whispered, "I love your smell too."

"I think something that I love about you would be that you're all mine." Tino confided, leading Berwald to the kitchen table and pulling out a chair for him to sit in. As he got comfortable Tino decided to place himself in Berwalds lap, resting his head on the mans shoulder.

"Somethin' I love 'bout ya, hav'ta be the way ya can handle yer vodka." And with that the Swede let out a soft chuckle, and let a soft, 'just teasing' make its way to Finland's ear.

"Hah. You're funny." Tino playfully nudged the man, "I love that you're the first to wake up."

"I love tha' face ya make when ya eat somethin' sour."

"I love you for adopting Peter."

That last one hit home, the Swede had never heard those words before. Berwald felt the pricks of wetness in the corners of his eyes, and that these little confessions reassuring him that his body, the battlefield and unforgettable timeline that encompassed him and made him who he is today, that Tino could look right past them. He wrapped his arms around the man, and feeling the beginnings of pins and needles in his legs, and softly requested, "Bed?"

"I love that you know when I want to lay down." Tino commented, as he got up. Lightly he jogged over to the stove and turned it off, much favoring this new game that him and Berwald were playing over some pasta.

"I love that you're a light sleeper, and that you make breakfast for us in the mornings." Tino placed a kiss on the man's cheek, as they rounded the corner into their familiar, cozy bedroom.

Berwald stood in the doorway as Tino made way to the dresser, tossing Berwald some clean pajamas with a fresh smile and a light laugh. Berwald walked to their nightstands and turned off the lamps that sat on them and then returned to where Tino was at the dresser, and placed a kiss on the man's shoulder.

"You know, it's your turn, times three if I remember correctly." He said, teasingly, his lips pink and glossy after having just licked them.

"Hm," Berwald began, changing into the pajamas that Tino threw to him, "love yer smile, so much. Love yer laugh, too. Thinkin' of ya happy gets me through the days when ya hav'ta go back home."

Tino wrapped his arms around Berwalds neck, decidedly kissing his lips and upon retreating, whispers, "Nice try, babe, but that's only two." Their eyes locked, Berwald felt utterly lost. Just in that moment Tino could get him in his entirety. It was truly refreshing, how warm this northern country could be, he thought, to someone like himself. Together they made their way to the bed, and before Berwald could lie down, his train of thought was interrupted.

"Will you get the lights?" And upon that request, Berwald propped himself up, and clumsily got out of bed, not wanting to leave Tino's side. He made it to the light switch, flicked them off and paused for a moment.

The only light left in their room came from the large window facing the bed. And with its curtains drawn, Berwalds eyes could only focus on the object of all of his affection. Tino, sitting on the edge of the bed. So, so utterly handsome. It almost hurt, how much he loves this man. If he could have his way, Berwald would stand for hours, with just this image before him. The light highlighting Tino's form, his stature and everything about his partner that he loved.

"Love tha' ya love _me_, T'no." He confessed, confided and admitted to Tino all in one sentence. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, next to his partner, friend, lover, neighbor, next to his everything.

Tino knew all too well what Berwald had meant behind the emphasis on _me_. He knew that it meant is scary demeanor, his lack of verbal inflection (which Tino really didn't mind all that much, in fact, he kind of enjoys figuring out what Berwald means when he says something.), and of course, the scars, his missing appendage, and all the other doubts that any country may have.

"But!" Tino almost began to protest, to affirm to Berwald that the faults that he finds in himself were, and are nothing that could ever deter Tino from loving him, "But that's exactly _why_ I love you! The countless ways your eyes express the emotions that you can't say, how your body language tells me whether or not you're hungry, or tired, or upset, or even happy! And I love that you don't say everything that your mind thinks because then you'd be like Denmark, and frankly, if I wanted to be with Denmark I wouldn't have left with you. And," Tino crawled closer to Berwald, placed himself on his lap, wrapping his arms over his shoulders blushed, recalling the countless numbers of times that they have finished their almost-love making in this very position. "and it's just not fair for you to look at yourself as unworthy! I… I love you _because you're you_."

Tino, hesitantly, tentatively placed a kiss on Berwalds lips.

It isn't easy, not in the least, to spill all of your feelings and inhibitions to the important people in your life. It makes us feel weak, and unguarded, and for a country, it is amplified. The sentiments and the secrets, the things they want to say, but simply can't. It's all kept that way because letting yourself admit to these things, it makes your country vulnerable.

And so the kisses came, soft and slow at first. Gentle and loving.

Berwald toppled backwards, still locked in a (yet another) breath-taking kiss from his wife. He let his mind, his thoughts and, of course his hesitations go, allowing his body to take over. Expertly, he slipped his tongue along Tino's lower lip, asking, pleading for entry into that delicious sanctuary for the umpteenth time, and, all to willingly Tino complied. And for a moment, in that dark, cold environment, both lovers wished to transcend their human boundaries, to not have to breathe, to succumb to their hedonistic desires and let go.

And it happened.

With a breath, and less than a moment of separation, the tides were turned, the innocence had been forgotten and the lust and tension between both men was reawakened. Soft, subtle moans slipped from their chests, their bodies pleading for more, and the other knowing exactly knowing how to comply.

Berwald held Tino to his body, hating that their clothes were still on. He ran his hands down Tino's pleasantly soft sides, and with a bit of aroused firmness in his touch, he removed the other's shirt, and sat back up to take off his own. The break in the rush gave them both just a moment, honestly, just a second to view the other, and to Berwalds relief, Tino took his head in his hands, and looked him in the eyes.

"I," Tino took a breath, and kissed Berwalds jaw, "love-"

Berwald flipped Tino on his back, and now looming over him, Berwald couldn't let him continue. It wasn't his turn, after all. "Love yer body…" He whispered, gliding his tongue over the Fin's perked nipple, earning himself a distressed, deep moan.

He teased, gently, ever so gently nipping, with just the corners of his teeth at his perfect little nubs. It should be illegal, he thought, to hear, much less be the cause, of the titillating moans that escaped his lovers' body. Yet he still pressed on, kissing further down, till his lips were at the Fin's navel and he began kissing around it.

A sigh of relief escaped Tino's lips. The pleasure was too much sometimes, and it all just seemed to him like this should be a wet dream. Everything seemed surreal and lovely and perpetually beautiful. This bliss, the kisses and, oh, now the large, calloused hand pressing and rubbing on his neglected nipple. He, twice, had to bite his tongue before pleading to Berwald to just take him, tonight, now, soon! But, who knows when Berwald would be rea-

"T'no…" Berwalds words trailed off, as he kissed down the man's happy trail, leaving the skin beneath his kisses trembling slightly, "let me make love t'ya t'night…"

**Wow. Slow update is better late than never?**

**I love you guys, I'm so sorry. I had a lot written for this chapter, and it just didn't _feel _like my SuFin… it was too raunchy so yeah. Here's this rewritten piece of happiness for you and I sincerely hope you'll all keep reading. And I have to say a big, huge, amazing thanks to Hidden Creek. You're like, so sweet and I hope you like the chapter! **

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays**


	12. Firsts

A/N: **WARNING** - contains (in my opinion) lots of sexual content and if this makes you uncomfortable, please wait to read the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Tino instantly cups his hands behind Berwalds head, pulling the man to him and bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Their tongues swirling passionately, erotically dancing as Sweden snakes an arm under Tino's torso, pulling the man to him and simultaneously grinding his hips against Finlands. With their bodies moving together, Tino broke the kiss, only pulling away to look at Sweden with sultry eyes and a lip gesture he would never admit to doing. Soon, their remaining clothes are shimmied off, and they are left before each other in bare bliss.<p>

Berwald pauses, propping himself up with the use of his free hand, and looks into Tino's eyes, then falling to the support of his elbow, he presses their chests together, and with Tinos' hands still lingering behind his head, he presses his forehead to the crook of the Finns neck, and takes a breath, after all, he doesn't want to do anything Finland hasn't consented to, though that kiss seemed pretty definitive to him.

"Please." Berwald had reduced himself to the mere human within; he wants Tino, just looking at him would cause a churning, heated, swirling in the lowest region of his abdomen, a craving that had grown stronger with each day, and now, his physical vulnerabilities exposed, hard and aching for Tino's warmth, he truly did not even know how to ask.

"Please." Tino responds, unsure of what Berwald is even asking for, only able to repeat simple words and dialogue with his mind being a flurried mess of haze and lust.

"Tino…" Berwald can't take much more; he slowly rocks his hips, pressing the two lover's groins together, eliciting a deep, airy moan from Finland, a moan that Berwald can feel rumble through his own chest and vibrate from Tino's throat onto his own lips.

Lightly, Berwald rocks again, this time pressing an open mouthed, hot and wet kiss to the base of Tino's neck, and with each rock he moves his lips up slightly more, until Tino's airy moans become calls of lust, whispery names- those of God, Berwald, and Odin- and soon Berwald finds himself gently nipping the skin of Tino's neck, something he found causes Tino to thrust his hips upward, furthering the twisting, heart-rate amplifying sensations already being overloaded unto his person.

Berwald rocks his hips harder, moving his hands to grip onto Tino's hipbones and pressing his thumbs rather intensely into Tino's exposed skin. He wants Tino. He wants to show Tino the stars and it's taking all his self-control to not push anything past Tino's entrance that Tino isn't ready for yet.

But damn, Berwald wanted to pound that sweet, curvy, sexy piece of fuckable ass.

He props himself up, a hand on either side of Tino's head, and he simply views the face of Tino below him. The lightly beaded sweat dotting his hairline, his eyes, dilated pupils making the iris's appear darker in color, his lips, red and plump from the heat of their actions and the scandalous lip biting that Tino does just to tease Berwald. Tino's cheeks are flushed, and his mouth is slightly agape, Berwald gently bumps the tip of his nose against Tino's before capturing his lips in a crime of passion, pressed so intensely together that no oxygen may be received by Berwald nor Tino, a kiss that when they finally separate to breathe, Tino's chest heaves upward, and his hands clench onto Berwald's flexed triceps, pleading for another such kiss.

So Berwald gives him another, this one more indulgent from the last as Tino's hands grasp wantonly but unsuccessfully at Berwald's back. Through the light layer of sweat, Tino's hands slide upwards, starting at the base of Berwald's ribcage, pulling the Swede harder and more intensely to him as Tino digs the balls of his fingers into his scarred muscle and tissue, a feeling and sight he wont admit yet to turning him on.

Berwald moves to break their kiss, when Tino's hand claims the back of Berwald's head, holding their lips together for just a moment longer, until Tino opens his mouth wider, a subdued moan finally breaking surface, and Tino fervently rocks along with Berwald's rhythm. Berwald ceases the opportunity and takes Tino's lower lip between his teeth, biting and pulling, until he himself can't take it, and he presses his lips to Tino's for another flurry of rushed kisses, before Berwald eventually begins moving his kisses lower, to Tino's jaw, where he sucks and nips, leaving bite marks and pleasurably bruised skin all the way to Tino's clavicle.

Berwald's hands had long ago meandered back to Tino's hips, ever so slowly but lustily pulling and pushing the warmth and tenderness of the bit of excess he had on his body. His hands kneaded further, as did his lips, both moving so glacially slow to their destination that no part of Tino's body was left without the chills. Tino's toes curled and his hands danced up and down every inch of Berwald's body, his breath raced and whistled between gritted teeth and his eyes were only open for clips of the scene, only remembering the way Berwald looked at him before their first passionate kiss.

God, Tino must be under his spell because he finds himself moaning and delighting in each action Berwald affords him, and he wishes to return the favor; but his body is frozen in pleasure, his throat feels as if it might collapse within itself and Tino fears gripping onto the sheets for worry that he may rip them to shreds as soon as Berwald moves between his legs.

Berwald's hands made their way to the base of Tino's ass, groping the cold skin with the fever of a man in intense love, he had begun trailing more heavy kisses from Tino's chest, veering slightly off path to kiss each and every single one of Tino's visible rib bones, one after the other, until he again reaches Tino's navel. Berwald straightens his back and admires Tino's body, the soft, milky skin with hardly any damage on it. His eyes trail from Tino's chest to his abdomen, and for some unknown reason, he leans down and kisses again, just above Tino's navel, and then he sits back up. His eyes flow lower, and his hands soon enter the picture, pressing gently along each and every crevice of Tino's skin until he finds both his hands between Tino's thighs.

Berwald contemplates his desire to spank one of Tino's lush cheeks, when gracefully, Tino too sits himself up, kisses Berwald's lips chastely, and suavely climbs into Berwald's lap.

Tino presses his body and groin as closely as he can to Berwald's before teasing the Swede with a bite of his lip and a saucy, "I want you in me…" whispered into Berwald's ear. Tino furthers his teasing, biting Berwald's lobe, moving to lick and kiss the sensitive area behind his ear, when Berwald's hands make their way to groping the inner abyss of Tino's cheeks, not yet penetrating, but still satisfying. Tino moans and pauses his actions, breathing hotly against Berwald.

Tino rocks his hips in time with Berwald's hands and begins to kiss down his neck; biting and leaving a light trail of red skin down to the middle of Berwald's shoulder, where the remnants of some scuffle lay.

What ever that scar was exactly, Tino could not tell you at this moment. He was sure that Berwald shared the reason behind it on a separate occasion, but at this passionate moment in time, Tino was only able to see the pathway it cut through Berwald's skin, each scar lapping and breaking into a trail of pain and sorrowful memories that all pinnacled just below the Swede's penis.

So Tino too began kissing every inch of skin, scarred or pristine, that he could. And to Tino, this was not him fervently kissing his beloved's skin in a rush of intimate emotion, this was him telling Berwald that everything about him was desirable, and that Tino would never judge him for the way he is because, "I love you…" Tino whispers against Berwald's skin, the truest statement to ever be said from his lips- something he now realizes he does not say often enough.

"I love you." Tino says again, arching his back and kissing and nipping now on one of Sweden's nipples. He feels Sweden's muscles tense, a heavy sigh passes through his airways, and a low, gravely moan accompanying it.

Tino kisses further, lowering himself from Berwald's lap and effectively sticking his rear up into the night for Berwald to view his curves, to make Berwald want him more than his obviously throbbing dick and passion riddled body already did. So, kissing and sucking and occasionally taking Berwald's skin between his teeth until he too reaches Berwald's (rather adorable and not manly in anyway) bellybutton, Tino pauses, if for nothing but dramatic effect before placing both of his hands on Berwald's dick and slowly, yet pleasurably he initiates their real activities for the night.

He hears Berwald sigh, the Swedish whisper of 'yes' making its way to his ears, and he feels Berwald's hands loose their rhythm and stray from his now lonely ass to riddle themselves in Tino's hair. Tino smiles smugly to himself, Berwald was now the one frozen in pleasure with hips rocking on no set rhythm, and Tino knew just how to make it better.

Licking his lips and opening his mouth ever so slightly, he looks up into Berwald eyes; with a face that he was sure Berwald understood the less than pristine emotions behind it.

Before Berwald had time to pull Tino's lips to his own, Tino ducked his head down and enveloped as much of Berwald's member as he could in his mouth.

Berwald's texture was that of satin, silky and clean, yet Tino would not use the word 'soft' in this circumstance. Berwald was certainly well endowed, and Tino only ever rarely allowed himself to try and take Berwald's whole length in his mouth. Tonight was one of those nights, and Tino thought lasciviously about the idea of Berwald's entire length within him.

Berwald grunts loudly, he tightens his grip on Tino's hair and begins pushing Tino further down on him. His breathing is labored and Tino is now acutely aware of the pulsing neglect of his own member, yet he continues to suck, throating Berwald until he tastes the first lick of salty precum, and he questions if he should continue and suck Berwald off entirely, or if he should stop, when a lone finger presses gently against his entrance.

Tino stops his action and breathes, sliding Berwald out of his mouth and presses the top of his head into Sweden's abdomen. He remains, only looking at Berwald's dick- slick with his own saliva and an undoubted mixture of precum, veiny and a familiar pink in color- when Berwald's daring finger just barely presses in. It is no more than the tip, maybe just barely a centimeter, when he feels Berwalds free hand cup below his jaw and lift Tino's face to look into his eyes.

The moment of eye contact is soft, loving and ethereal, as if the two of them had suddenly become glass, carved into who they are today by and through their lives- both independently and together- until this very moment, where their clothes are shed and the glass of each other's body becomes completely transparent to the point of a single understanding- that if they follow through, if they commit to this act, there will be no going back.

It is in that moment of utter understanding that Tino again feels that glacial chill, as if Berwald had gone slow for him all along, and he thinks to himself that he does not want Berwald to hold back any longer- he is ready to embrace the love that Berwald has had, and hopefully will always have for him.

And to Berwald, this moment was unreal. Looking at Tino, he saw his everything. Tino was his everything for as early as he could remember, and now, look at where they were. With a happy home, child, dog, and most importantly, love. Love for each other. Berwald could not have imagined this moment any more perfect than what it already was- that is, until Tino brushed closer, softly and warmly pressing their lips together.

"I love you, Berwald." Tino whispers, with his eyes closed and his lips gently brushing against Berwald's with each word, "I-" Berwald interrupts, pecking Tino's lips several times before relenting with a smile. Tino brings both his hands up, each one gently gripping onto Berwald's shoulders, and Tino feels as if they are wrapped together, with Berwald's hands lingering on his body, he feels safe, confident, and entirely loved. Tino begins again, brushing their cheeks together before finally whispering in his ear, "I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back any longer…"

With Tino's words on his mind, Berwald presses several kisses to Tino's lips, each kiss pushing Tino back, little by little, until Berwald's arm yet again pulls Tino's midsection to his own. Still slowly kissing, he continues to apply more pressure, each kiss a rite of passage for him, breaking through his own doubts and barriers with Tino, until Tino is rested safely on his back, Berwald's other hand acting as a pillow for his head, his body shielding him from everything that is not their love.

"I love ya, Tino," Berwald whispers, his words slow as he fights to enunciate Tino's name perfectly. Berwald wishes to profoundly profess his love for Tino, to tell of every moment that Berwald had fallen in love with Tino, and every moment after that in which he fell all over again- but he could not deny the kisses that were currently showering his face, and he did not know if he would be able to profess his love without proposing, without asking Tino to truly be his wife, or husband, or partner, or whichever name Tino would prefer. So, doing as he does best, Berwald turned off his sentiments and began again toiling with Tino, ready now, more than ever, to be inside of Tino's warmth, to make Tino moan, to make him feel as good as he already makes Berwald feel, " 'n I'm gonna make ya happy, fer as long as I'm aroun'."

Berwald slowly begins rocking his groin against Tino's, and Tino's eyes roll behind his closed lids, pressing his fingers and nails into Berwald's shoulders. Tino hears ad Berwald assumedly clicks open an bottle of lube, and feels as Berwald's hands leave Tino's body temporarily.

Boldly Berwald presses one finger against Tino's entrance. Tino squirms in excitement below, giggling and moaning together, creating a distressed, completely sexy moan that Berwald tries this action again.

Repeating, he finds this replicates Tino's action, but it also amplifies with the amount of pressure applied- and as Berwald soon finds out, the more pressure he applies, the sexier Tino's moans become- until the point where he was half in with his first digit, and in reaction, Tino was firmly pressing the pads of his fingers onto Berwald's flexed biceps. Soon, Tino's moans turned into stuttering syllables and broken murmurs, and though Berwald knew he was trying to say something, he persisted, his actions being too consumingly pleasurable for even him to stop.

Tino gasped for air, and Berwald cut it short, stealing the rest of Tino's breath with a lusty kiss. Tino mewled further and his hands shot from Berwald's arms to grip onto the back of Berwalds head, holding Berwalds lips to his own. Berwald managed to pull away, and before pressing his lips again to Tino's, he paused and breathed out.

"Want more?" Simply a whisper, and Tino responded in such a way that Berwald began craving Tino even more than he ever had before. He felt the breath rush from his lungs, all the blood in his body, everything about him heat and excite to the point of bursting, and as he began using his second finger on Tino, he collapsed into his desires and began lubing up his third, and just as he began fingering Tino completely with two fingers, he smoothly slipped in the third, feeling Tinos tight interior and how it clenched ever so slightly as he penetrated, as if Tino were feeling the intensified want as much as Berwald was.

"Be-" Tino keened, his abdomen on fire and his ass so willing to be stretched, both were ablaze in a heat of want and lust. Tino felt hard as a rock, his dick so ready for attention that he tried to move his hand to pleasure himself, but the way Berwald's fingers were in him made it nearly impossible to move.

"Ber!" Tino manages, "I'm-" he stutters, breathing heavily, "I'm ready, Berwald…" he moans, clasping his hands to either side of Berwald face, and pushing their faces apart enough so that Tino could look into Berwald's intense eyes, so that he could try and read those all-telling eyes of his and make sure Berwald was as ready for this as he was.

What Tino saw in his eyes sent a hot shiver up his spine, it made his dick twitch. What Tino saw caused him to ejaculate his pre-cum, subconsciously moaning lightly as their eyes met. Berwald's eyes lust-ridden, full of desire and glinting darkly in their room – Tino could nearly feel the things Berwald wanted to do to him, and Tino could hardly wait.

Berwald moans, as if Tino's words were what he was waiting for because his head falls to Tino's chest and his moan dissolves into a hearty grunt. Tino glances to the area between their bodies and watches as Berwald slowly pulls his fingers out from inside Tino, and opens the bottle of lube that somehow made it onto their bed.

He feels the emptiness in him without Berwald's fingers there, and he lightly whines, wanting that heat within him again.

He beings rocking his own hips in anticipation for Berwald's cock, but what he receives is a strong, hotly lubricated hand gripping pleasurably onto his dick, and from the base up, begins stroking him in perfect rhythm.

His eyes close and soon Tino's head is pressing into the pillow.

"Fuck me!" Tino calls, whining and rocking his hips high into the air, hoping to brush up against Berwald.

"Please- Ber!" He tries again, but this time his movement is shut down as Berwald's lower half falls onto his own, pinning him to the bed. He feels Berwald's slick cock against his skin, and he becomes more than excited.

Berwald's lips make their way to Tino's vulnerable neck, nipping and kissing and licking, making Tino moan and squirm against the muscle and hunk that was above him- that was dominating him.

Berwald's dick slides between Tino's ass cheeks, and Tino is almost ready to cum- when Berwald removes his hand from Tino's penis and lines his body up with Tino. The air around Tino becomes very stiff as he watches with half lidded eyes.

He sees Berwald take his pulsing member in one hand and lean in close to Tino. He feels as Berwalds other hand finds one of Tino's and their fingers intertwine, and next he waits for that first moment.

Tino squeezes Berwald's hand lightly, a third attempt to reassure Berwald that he was ready for this next step, and that is seemingly all it takes, because Berwald looks into Tino's eyes, and soon the tip is in, and Tino's lips form into a tight 'O,' his fingers clench tightly onto Berwalds hand, his free hand scrunching up the sheets with all the power he had. As Berwald pressed forward slowly, Tino's breathing increased, his moaning grinding a little as the pleasure waned slightly more into the pain department, and he felt Berwald stop within him.

"Don't stop." Tino speaks, not wanting this to end, and Berwald complies – he begins moving in again at the same pace, and soon Tino asks him to retreat slightly, but Berwald can't handle himself- he pulls all the way out and then penetrates Tino to that depth again.

He receives a positive moan from Tino, and tries this move again, only this time pressing a little further within Tino, grunting as he does so. Berwald's hand that was playing with Tino's cock stopped long ago, as soon as he finally broke through Tino's entrance, so he moves it to Tino's upper thigh, pulling and massaging with each movement.

Tino only gets louder, and Berwald uses a little more force, not only inside of Tino, but also with the way he grabs onto Tino. He wanted so badly to rip into Tino – to devilishly pound that sweet, supple, round ass to nothing more than a moaning puddle of orgasmic overload – but he refrained, knowing that would ultimately hurt Tino, and that was not something he intended to do.

"More, Ber- oh!" Tino called, the hand he had gripping to the bed sheets now latched onto the hand Berwald was using to grip onto Tino's thigh.

Berwald reacted almost instantaneously, pinning Tino's hand high above his head while his dick penetrated much further into Tino's warmth than Tino thought possible. Tino felt so entirely full- as if there was no room for the heat and fullness now within him, that he either had to release or he may break down into a state of complete and senseless ecstasy. Thinking that Berwald is the only person that he would like to feel that way around, Tino holds his release, waiting for Berwald to be fully enveloped within him, waiting for his lover to be on his level of enjoyment before finally climaxing.

Each thrust became more emotional yet primitively needy as the two became closer together, each retreat nearly causing a void within Tino, and leaving Berwald feeling cold and longing to reenter Tino.

Berwald thrusts in again, and thrice more, and as he does so, he becomes completely sheathed within Tino. His hands act on their own accord, detangling from Tino's and gripping intensely on Tino's hips, his fingers pressing excitedly into Tino's flesh. Berwald's mind and heart is racing as he pulls Tino closer to him, as he wishes to stay within Tino as long as he can, but also reveling in the primary satisfaction that fucking Tino gave him.

The pace Berwald then sets on Tino is perfect, as every inch of their body collides, he feels the heat explode within him, and he struggles to hold it back – but his desire for this moment to last is much stronger. Berwald readjusts his hands, now digging much harder into Tino's skin, likely bruising him, but as he does so, Tino's legs wrap greedily around Berwald's own, and his torso curls up to Berwalds. Tino's hands find their way to Berwald's ass and Tino is soon unable to get out a complete moan, each sound is broken into fragments with each forceful thrust Berwald provides. With the intensity that they're going, Tino's head begins to lightly hit their wooden headboard, and he can't help but to moan for more.

More, which Berwald happily provides. Berwald fluidly rolls onto his back, and with Tino still connected, lands Tino on top of him. Berwald swallows dryly as the probability of him being able to contain himself much longer completely diminishes as Tino seductively presses both hands to Berwald's chest, leans forward, and then slowly back, grinding Berwalds dick against Tino's inner walls in a completely different manner than Berwald had just experienced. Tino rocks and grinds atop of him for several minutes, and Berwald sighs in sexual frustration. He jerks his hips sporadically, thrusting into Tino as Tino rocks his body against Berwalds.

As Tino moved to do it again, Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's torso, bringing their chests together, and locking Tino in that spot. At first Tino froze, but soon Tino began to rock his hips, and Berwald moved his own so that his dick rapidly and repeatedly gave the both of them pleasure unlike what they were used to experiencing.

"Tino!" Berwald calls out, his lids fluttering closed as he realized that he might not be able to hold on much longer.

"I'm-" Tino's fingers curl between their chests, hot and slick with sweat, "I'm- Ber, Ber I'm going to…!"

"Me too!" Berwald tightens his grip on Tino, and somehow Tino's lips find their way to Berwald's own, and that is the breaking point for Berwald. He moans into the kiss, cumming inside of Tino. Berwald feels his heart pause for a moment as the release over takes him – an enthralling sense of pleasure so overwhelming that he stops breathing for several seconds. The pleasure swirls within him as he becomes dizzy and light headed, such a sense of love and wholeness now overriding his lust that he realizes again that Tino is his one and oly soul mate; that love truly was patient and that all of his waiting had finally paid off. His arms cross over Tino's back as they kiss again, and he pulls Tino's head closer, still needing the intense kisses, his head remaining in that heavy, lusty fog even though his body had reached his climax.

Flipping them over again, and still within Tino, he feels Tino's member twitch, he feels as Tino's spine shivers and as the iron grip of his legs relaxes a little. He feels the heat of Tino's ejaculation seeping between them, and he finds it utterly sexy that he was the one that brought so much pleasure to Tino, that Tino experienced an orgasm. Tino's arms then release themselves from between the two men's chests and wrap themselves around Berwald's torso.

A moment of silence is shared as the couples' lips linger, their bodies still mashed together, both unmoving and slowly cooling from the nights heat.

Tino's heart is still pounding from his orgasm, and he can tell that Berwald's brain has not completely recovered- hell, Tino's brain hadn't recovered yet either. The fact of the matter was that Tino had just realized that he just experienced the best; most mind blowing, orgasm inducing, can't-wait-to-do-it-again sex. And the best part was, he was sure Berwald was feeling the same way.

"Am I makin' you uncomfor'able?" Berwald whispers, as he slips his hands out from under Tino's back to place them lovingly on either side of Tino's head.

"No," Tino whispers, stealing a kiss, "don't ever leave me." Tino crosses his legs over Berwald's back; all the while placing delicate kisses on Berwald's cheek.

Berwald chuckles, kissing Tino's cheeks in return, whispering a soft reply, "I don' plan on it."

* * *

><p>AN: Ehehe… I hope you guys liked that… I'm really sorry for not updating! I don't really have any excuse other than I lost my motivation – but all these recent favorites and follows and most especially the reviews got me motivated! So I guess what I'm saying is please review and I will try my best to deliver the next chapter as soon as I am happy with it!

I love all of you, and now I am going to sleep! Sorry for any typos - it is late and I decided I just needed to get this posted before I chickened out!

Xoxo, OurGloryDays


End file.
